


Sugar Mama

by flareprincess



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, Bladder Control, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humiliation, Mommy Kink, Objectification, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Restraint, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Watersports, cis lesbian au, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareprincess/pseuds/flareprincess
Summary: I'm not even going to pretend that I don't just want Jinkx Monsoon to wreck me. I wrote this from a fantasy of mine and fleshed it out to make it shareable.21 year old Dela is a fan of, and desperately attracted to, 31 year old Jinkx.Over 2/3 of this is intense smut. Enjoy!PART II IS HERE!!! Even more disgustingly depraved than part I! Hooray! Come get nasty ~~~Part I kinks: spanking, degradation, dirty talk, praise, humiliation, slapping, ageplay, mommy domme, watersports, orgasm denialPart II kinks: all of the above plus objectification, bladder control/pee desperation/omorashi, anal play





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, it starts off a bit slow but I promise it pays off. It's long af and mostly smut.
> 
> Shoutout to the trixya writers for getting me into watersports, you dirty bitches.  
> Even if you don't think you'll be into it, I suggest you give it a try and read this. I didn't think I'd be into it either, but here we are.
> 
> Please read the tags in case something would be triggering to you. 
> 
> Title from Jinkx's song of the same name.

Sinking her teeth into her glossy lower lip, Dela’s eyes dart around the metro car, nervously checking for anyone who may have noticed her desperately trying to not grind her hips into the old and discolored metro seat. She keeps her hands clasped tight in her lap, trying to focus more on the pressure that comes from squeezing there than the needy wetness between her thighs, growing more urgent with every inch the metro car brings her closer to her destination. Eyes glazing over as they mindlessly stare out the window, Dela replays the evening’s earlier events in her mind. Thinking back to the beginning of the evening, her heart jumps, and settles lower into her stomach…  
…  
She was desperately trying to pretend that she wasn’t shaking as the line in front of her grew shorter and shorter. Dela’s stomach had done flips of excitement and anxiety -- which were inextricable for her anyway -- when she had first seen Jinkx standing there after she arrived to the meet and greet. Jinkx was, in a word, stunning. So stunning that it shook her to her core. Dela knew that Jinkx was attractive - hell, that was largely why she was here - but seeing her in person was breathtaking. The older woman was dressed in a strapless red bodysuit with a sheer black robe overtop and belted at the waist, black gartered stockings adorning her soft legs and flaming red hair cascading down her back. She looked like a sexy lounge singer in Hell, and Dela had to purposefully ignore the way it made blood rush between her thighs. Dela stared, unashamed, at the real Jinkx, eyes drinking in the way that Jinkx moved, how her hair shined under the lights, how her perfectly smooth porcelain skin glowed. Fuck. Dela tried to steady her breathing, and tried to look away from time to time, but the magnetic power of the actress and comedienne drew all of her attention to her.  
The two girls in front of her were called to go up to Jinkx, and finally, Dela was at the front of the line. She was so anxious she thought she might puke. _Oh god. What if I puke in front of Jinkx?! I’d rather die. Maybe I will die. Oh god. Oh god._ She took a long, slow breath in and clasped her hands together to try to minimize their shaking. Her black nails dug into the backs of her hands, and her oversized ring pinched her fingers, but the pain wasn’t enough to distract her. _No, I’m not going to puke. I’m going to be fine. I’m going to go up there and… and what? Make her fall in love with me? That’s not going to happen, Dela._ She let out another shaky breath and turned her head up to the sky, biting down on her lip again, only sparing a second to worry if the nude lipgloss would transfer to her teeth. _Oh god, oh god, this was a horrible idea, what the fuck are you doing Dela?!_ She was snapped out of her anxiety-fueled cycle of self-hatred when an event organizer called her forward. It was finally time.  
Dela’s body glided forward in an almost dissociated way, as if it was willing to carry her through this with no resistance. She was thankful for this, because if she had to have conscious control of her body, she might have frozen or collapsed when Jinkx made eye contact with her.  
The older woman’s miraculous mouth smiled wide. “Hi, darling.” Her tone was polite, yet not without genuine happiness; her sweet voice made Dela swoon.  
“Hi!” her own voice squeaked out, much higher pitch than it normally was, and Dela coughed lightly to try and correct it.  
Jinkx opened her arms for a polite hug and leaned down toward the younger and smaller girl. Dela herself reached up, but not without noticing that Jinkx’s cleavage was heading directly for her face. Dela almost tried to fight it, but couldn’t resist letting her eyes travel, and had just enough time to see that Jinkx was braless under her red bodysuit before the taller woman rose out of the hug and stepped back. The scent of honeysuckle lingered after the hug and Dela desperately tried to commit that scent to memory.  
“How are you?” Jinkx asked with a smile.  
“Great!” Dela stammered, wringing her hands together. She suddenly became very conscious of the heat in her cheeks, which only made it worse. “U-uh, I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time, I’m really excited to be meeting you.”  
Jinkx batted her lashes casually and continued in her polite tone. “Thank you, that’s very nice of you.” Suddenly, her hand, with deep red fake nails, reached out and fondled the thin strap of Dela’s dress. “I like your dress”  
“Oh!” Dela looked down at the tight leopard print dress she was wearing and smoothed her hands down her hips before beaming up at Jinkx. “Thanks, I made it myself.”  
Jinkx moved her hand from Dela’s dress strap, briefly brushing her hand against her shoulder before placing it on her own belted waist. “Well, it looks really well-made.” She smiled. “And it suits you.”  
Dela laughed lightly. “There’s a cougar joke in there somewhere,” she replied, immensely grateful to her brain for her sudden wit.  
Jinkx’s face broke into a wide smile and she giggled. “You’re much too young to be a cougar.” She brought a hand to her hair and looked dramatically into space. “Me, on the other hand…”  
“...Are also not that old,” Dela replied quickly, looking up at Jinkx through her eyelashes, “but I’m not going to complain.”  
Jinkx looked down at Dela, red lips curled and eyes shining with a knowing smirk. Dela felt her cheeks grow hotter, and wondered if Jinkx noticed. Suddenly, Jinkx opened an arm slightly. “Want a picture?”  
Oh, right. “Y-yes, yes of course!” Dela replied quickly, trying not to be too saddened by the abrupt change in mood. She handed her phone to one of the venue staff and stepped closer to Jinkx. The older woman placed a hand on Dela’s waist, but Dela was too busy panicking trying to figure out where was appropriate to put her own hand that she didn’t get to enjoy the feeling, settling on just not touching Jinkx at all and plastering a smile for the photo.  
The man handed Dela back her phone, and she turned to Jinkx again. “Thanks, it was great to meet you,” she said, somewhat sheepishly, but a grin betraying her.  
Jinkx looked down at her, again with that knowing smirk on her face. Dela felt seen, almost too seen, by the amused and knowing look in her idol’s eyes. “Thank you for coming, bye!”  
Dela nodded, eyes lingering a second longer on the stunning redheaded woman before finally walking away.  
…  
Though already seated in the theater, the show was still quite a few minutes away. Dela curled her legs underneath her in the plush seat and pulled her phone out of her black and gold bag. Staring at her home screen, she was met with a barrage of increasingly uninteresting apps. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram -- she didn’t want any of it. In times like these she usually would swipe on Tinder in hopes of happening across her dream girl, but she knew that would be pointless now. She could still feel Jinkx’s fingers on her shoulder or smell her honeysuckle scent if she focused hard enough, and that’s all she wanted. She wanted to chase the little bit of Jinkx she was left with. No one else could begin to compare.  
Dela opened up her photos and stared at the picture of her and Jinkx that she had already spent the last hour looking at. She fixated on Jinkx’s hand on her waist. It looked so protective, yet dangerous -- motherly, yet seductive. _Fuck. Dela sucked on her tongue and bit the inside of her cheek before forcing herself to lock her phone screen and put it down. _It’s not going to happen, Dela. Get your shit together. You’re just another nameless fan she has to be polite to because it brings her extra money._ She felt her stomach turn, and Dela pulled her knees up to her chest, not caring who she flashed because of her short dress. Dela buried her face in her knees, before abruptly pulling away -- _No. I’m not going to be sad about this. I’m an adult and don’t need to get all sad over a fucking celebrity crush._ She whipped her phone back out and opened Tinder. _Healthy coping mechanisms…__  
18 year old with a puppy filter. - Left.  
24 year old with a camo baseball cap, holding a fish. - Left.  
Couple looking for a third. - HARD left.  
Someone with just an anime girl as their profile picture. - Ugh. Left.  
Dela sighed, throwing her head back to glare at the ceiling. _You know what, fuck it. If I can’t get Jinkx to fuck me, I have to at least try and get something similar. I deserve this, damn it._ She immediately went to settings and reset the age slider to 30 and up. She knew she could have gone older, but Jinkx was only 31.  
Whenever she did this, adjusting her preferences in search of older women, Dela was met with a certain amount of shame and doubt. She was 21 years old and allowed to fuck whoever she wanted -- she knew this, and she told herself this regularly. But this didn’t mean that she didn’t feel at least somewhat embarrassed by her kinks. Perhaps the worst part of it was that Jinkx was origin of all these kinks. She had never been attracted to an older woman before, but after seeing Jinkx, listening to her music and watching her performances, Dela regularly stayed up late, fucking herself senseless while fantasizing about being used by Jinkx. She wanted to call Jinkx mommy, to be tied up, to be hit and spanked and choked, to be called all kinds of dirty things, to be turned into a weak, teary-eyed, blubbering shell of a girl. Dela wanted Jinkx to absolutely destroy her. Sitting in the theater, Dela nearly moaned as images of her fantasies flashed through her mind. She needed this… she needed to be fucked like that, or she might lose her mind. Dela stuffed the senses of shame back down to the depths of her mind, and went back to swiping.  
Left. Left. Left. Left. Left. Left. Left.  
Ugh.  
Left. Left. Left. Left.  
SIGH.  
Left. L --  
Jinkx Monsoon. 31. 1 mile away.  
Dela felt like she could have died right then and there. Her heart stopped, her fingers went numb. Eager despite her awe, she tapped the profile, careful to not accidentally swipe left.  
“Queer performer from Portland.  
I’ll give you a bubble bath, just like mommy used to. ;)”  
The 21 year old’s eyes widened and she felt a swell of excitement in her between me down there. _Storing that fantasy for later._ Dela swiped through the profile’s pictures, screenshotting the ones she hadn’t seen before, and making sure to document that this actually happened so she doesn’t convince herself she hallucinated this later.  
_Should I super-like?_ Her finger hovered over the button. _No, no. That’ll be too desperate. -- As if she didn’t see how desperate I was earlier? No, shut up. Just swipe right. If it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen._ Teeth clenched down on her lower lip, Dela swiped Jinkx’s profile to the right, and…  
Nothing. No “It’s a match!” declaration. Dela went and checked her matches, just to be sure. Nothing new. She even searched “Jinkx” in the search bar just to be certain, with no results. _Fine. This is fine. This is completely, totally fine._ Dela tried to ignore the sickening mix of disappointment, anxiety and excitement in her stomach. Maybe she just hasn’t seen my profile yet. Dela swiped over to her own profile, fingers hovering over the edit button. _Would it be too desperate to write “Jinkx Monsoon, please top me” in my profile? … Probably._  
Before she could think too long about changing her profile, the lights of the theater started to dim, and there was an announcement over the speakers about phones and flash photography. Dela turned off her phone and stuffed it in her bag. _If there’s a lesbian goddess out there watching over me… maybe you, Sappho? Yeah, Sappho. Hi Sappho. Please let me get fucked by Jinkx Monsoon. Please. Thank you…_  
…  
After the show, Dela turned her phone back on, and found herself disappointed when she hadn’t matched with Jinkx. She knew this was absurd, because Jinkx had been literally in front of her for the past hour and a half, but logic had ceased to matter. Despite this sense of disappointment, Dela was still vibrating with the energy of the show, the magnificence of Jinxk’s performance, and leftover aftershocks of laughter, and she set off to go home, almost entirely satisfied, save for the nagging anticipation of a notification that may never come.  
By the time she got to her apartment it was nearly 10pm. She had spent the entire commute checking her phone every few minutes, alternating between I have to see if I got a match and if I stop thinking about it, that’s when it’ll happen. But neither of her approaches yielded any results. Dela kicked off her shoes and flung her purse onto her dark purple couch, body following soon after she plugged in her phone. She looked down at herself, not wanting to undress, just in case. Her tight and short leopard print dress, black tights and heels, and meticulously painted face had been planned weeks in advance and she didn’t want to think about wasting this effort. But she also knew that it was so absurd, so unlikely that anything would come of it, and felt ridiculous waiting like this. _Just a while longer…_ She peed, she paced, she stress-ate chocolate, she searched for hairy spots on her legs that she could have missed while shaving. She pretended like she didn’t feel like a desperate, embarrassed child. She gave herself ultimatums -- _at 10:20 I’ll stop this and go to bed. At 10:25 I’ll stop this and go to bed. At 10:30…_  
At 10:34, Dela decided she should at least post the picture with Jinkx on Instagram, picking up her phone for the first time in 5 minutes. And that’s when her phone proudly displayed two new notifications: “You have a new match!” “Jinkx messaged you.” Dela didn’t even give herself time to celebrate, opening this notification like a kid tearing into wrapping paper on Christmas morning.  
Jinkx had liked a photo on Dela’s profile of her at the zoo, posing near the lion enclosure. “There’s a cougar joke in here somewhere.”  
_She remembered me!!_ Dela nearly gasped out loud, hands shaking. _She remembered me, and she remembered what I said, and she liked me, and oh my god, she messaged me, holy fucking christ. She’s choosing me._  
Quickly coming up with a clever response, Dela smiled devilishly to herself as she typed her reply. “You’re inside me? I don’t feel anything…” She hit send.  
She didn’t know what to do with herself, waiting for a response. She felt like her whole body was vibrating. How do you pass the time in moments like this?  
Jinkx replied: “HAHAHAHAHA” quickly followed by “You’re a brat, aren’t you? But you seemed so sweet earlier.”  
Dela didn’t want to seem desperate, so she waited approximately 15 seconds before replying. “You wanna find out?” She took a moment to be proud of herself for being so forward, and for not freaking out and freezing. Dela stirred, grinding her hips softly into the couch, even just flirting with this woman exciting her desperately.  
Only a minute later did Jinkx respond. “I do. Tonight?”  
A surge of anxiety welled up through Dela again as it hit her -- this is happening. _This is happening, now. She suddenly felt entirely unprepared, felt so young and inexperienced._ She’d had sex before, of course, but nothing… nothing like she hoped she would be having tonight. But she wasn’t about to chicken out. She quickly replied, “Definitely. Where should I meet you?” Jinkx sent her an address with a room number, and Dela put it into google maps before responding to Jinkx. “When do you want me there? I can be there in 20 minutes.”  
“Sounds great. I’ll see you then.”  
…  
Dela wrings her hands together before clutching back onto her purse. She checks the map for the hundredth time that ride, now only a couple stops away from her destination. This is one of the most, if not the most surreal things that has ever happened to her, and she doesn’t really know how to manage it. But thankfully she doesn’t have to think too long about it, because she physically can’t -- all of her attention is drawn downwards, to her already-aching center, and her body is already alight with anticipation of what is about to come. As the metro comes to a stop, a man walking past her accidentally brushes her leg with his coat, and Dela sucks in a tight breath. This is going to be a long evening.  
When it finally reaches her stop, Dela clamors out of the metro car, surfacing on the outside and nearly running for the exit. She has to remind herself that she can slow down and calm down -- she doesn’t want to look flustered when she gets to Jinkx’s hotel. It’s a Thursday at 11pm, so the city is alive, and Dela is thankful for it -- it disguises her and shields her, and provides a distraction.  
Checking maps on her phone for the final time, Dela finally finds the hotel. Turning towards a streetlamp, she checks her makeup in her phone before stashing her phone back in her bag.  
Dela turns to face the hotel and straightens her shoulders. _I’m an adult. I’m an adult woman who is about to have great sex with someone I have been fantasizing about for years._ She takes another slow breath, trying to regulate her heartbeat. Stop worrying about impressing her. I just need to be myself. After one last slow breath, she’s determined. _Okay._ She enters the hotel, refusing to allow herself to think about this anymore, distracting herself by counting the floor tiles until she reaches Jinkx’s door. Without allowing herself any more time for self doubt, Dela raps her knuckles against the white-painted wood before interlocking her fingers and clenching her hands together, trying to distract herself from the painful stir of anxiety in her stomach.  
It somehow takes the perfect amount of time before Jinkx opens the door — not long enough to annoy Dela, but not too short that it feels eager. Dela’s anxiety spikes as she hears the door unlock, but she fully dissociates from it when she sees the woman in front of her. Anxiety does not serve her now. Now, she just wants to experience Jinkx and everything she wants to give her.  
That same knowing smirk from earlier nearly hides a subtle genuine on Jinkx’s face as she greets Dela. The redhead extends an arm above her and leans it against the doorframe, deliberately performative, curling her shiny red lips into a wider smile. “Hi.”  
Dela feels like her eyes are popping out of her skull. Jinkx stands before her in an all-turquoise lingerie set, bra underneath a short one-piece underneath a long, ruffled, sheer robe. _She did all this… for me?!_ Dela tugs on the corner of her own lip with her teeth and looks up at Jinkx with inevitably widened eyes. “Hi, y-you look very… wow.” She smooths her hand down the side of her leopard print dress, wondering if she should have dressed up more for the occasion.  
Jinkx giggles lightly, tossing her head to the side to rest briefly on her extended arm. “Thank you, darling.” She turns abruptly. “Come in!”  
Dela wanders in, shutting the door behind her. It’s quite a nice hotel room — a small kitchen is on Dela’s left, and to her right is a couch facing a TV. Beyond that is a king size bed, neatly made, and the bathroom is in a small room beside it. The lights are dim and cool, keeping the room dark and mysterious.  
As Dela admires the hotel, Jinkx turns to her and places a hand gently on her arm. “Sit down,” she offers, gesturing to the couch. “Do you want a drink?”  
Dela laughs lightly, doing as she’s told and heading for the couch. “Of course, thank you.”  
Jinkx quickly returns with a small vodka soda and hands it to the younger woman before relaxing onto the couch next to Dela, just out of arms reach. Even the way she positions her body on the couch is seductive: it’s open, confident, relaxed — like she wants Dela to look at her and knows exactly how to make that happen. “I have to say I haven’t had a Tinder hookup in a while,” she claims, amusement in her voice. “I haven’t been using the app much. Consider yourself a lucky woman.”  
“I do,” Dela says with a small laugh. It isn’t a lie. She looks down at her drink, still intimidated by her presence. “I have to admit I went into that meet and greet tonight with this delusional idea that I could somehow make you decide you wanted to have sex with me in the span of 2 minutes. But maybe I wasn’t so delusional after all.”  
Jinkx’s smile grows wider. “You know,” she begins, relaxing further into the couch, “a lot of fans look starstruck when they meet me. That’s just what comes with being the most genius performer of a generation. But you,” Jinkx drops the sarcastic tone and her eye contact grows deeper, more intense, “you looked at me with a sort of hunger. The way you blushed when I just barely touched your shoulder—” She doesn’t finish her sentence. She doesn’t need to. Jinkx straightens up, turning to face Dela more directly. “And you’re so clever, and so pretty,” she extends a hand out and sets it on the couch near her, “and I know you have an amazing little body under that dress.”  
Dela bites into her glossy nude lip again, unaware that she’s shaking, and her pupils are huge.  
“I like it when you do that,” Jinkx says, motioning to Dela’s lip-biting.  
Dela laughs and blushes. “Why?”  
“Because,” Jinkx’s voice grows lower, “I know that it means you’re turned on.”  
Dela’s jaw drops slightly and she lets out a low sigh, looking at Jinkx in disbelief. She hasn’t even been touched yet but she already feels like she’s on fire, and that’s what Jinkx likes so much about her.  
Jinkx extends a finger, still adorned with a deep red fingernail, and runs it up Dela’s arm. “You’re probably already wet for me, aren’t you?” Dela’s jaw drops further. “And I haven’t even touched you yet.” Before Dela can reply, Jinkx reaches over to place a hand on her far hip, lightly tugging her closer, and guiding Dela to sit straddling her lap. Dela’s heart is pounding and fingers are shaking, cheeks ablaze with anxiety and excitement. Jinkx’s thighs are soft beneath her, and Dela is suddenly aware that only her own tights and panties are keeping her separate from Jinkx’s skin. The soft scent of honeysuckle only further intoxicates her.  
Jinkx runs the tip of her fingernail across Dela’s lower back, drawing patterns on her dress. “Tell me baby, what do you want to do tonight?”  
Dela realizes she’s been silent and slackjawed, quickly closing her mouth as she tries to come up with something to say. _Can I just say that I want you to fucking end me?_ “Uh…” She bites her lip again, this time with an added embarrassed smile.  
“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Her tone is earnest behind her edge of seduction, and Dela feels safer.  
“I, um,” she stammers, cautiously bringing a hand to rest near Jinkx’s collarbone, her heart jumping at how soft and smooth her skin is. _Get it together, Dela._ Determined, Dela decides to change her attitude. Running her fingers across Jinkx’s collarbone, Dela tilts her head innocently. “I just wanna be a good girl for you.”  
Jinkx’s face breaks into a smile as the hunger in her eyes grows deeper, and she draws in a breath. “You do?” Jinkx leans closer, bringing her face nearer to Dela, and hands moving down to cup the younger girl’s ass. Her voice is low and seductively sweet. “You want to be a good little girl for mommy?”  
Dela lets out a low gasp, mouth coming open again, when Jinkx calls herself mommy, and she stirs her hips in her lap, not breaking their intense eye contact. “Nnn, yes.”  
Still with a smirk, Jinkx orders, “tell me.”  
Dela brings her hand to Jinkx’s jaw. “I want to be a good little girl for mommy.” She tugs at the older woman’s face. “Please…”  
Wordlessly, Jinkx pulls Dela down closer to her and presses their mouths together. The sensation of Jinkx’s mouth on hers sends shocks through Dela’s body and she moans and gasps into the other woman’s mouth, thrusting her hips down into her lap. Jinkx breaks the kiss to mutter, “you’re such a good girl… you’re gonna be so much fun to play with tonight.” She takes Dela by the hair and lightly pulls her head back, exposing her neck and chest for her mouth to explore. Jinkx’s hot, wet lips across her skin make Dela shiver and her hands reach out to grab onto whatever piece of Jinkx they can hold on to. She runs her teeth against the crook of Dela’s neck and she inhales sharply, and feels Jinkx smile against her skin.  
Jinkx pulls away slightly, bringing her hands to Dela’s chest, lightly palming at her breasts. She smirks up at her. “Stand up,” Jinkx commands. Dela doesn’t hesitate, standing in front of Jinkx expectantly. “Take off your clothes.”  
Dela unzips her dress as Jinkx reaches for her own vodka soda without taking her eyes off the younger girl. The power imbalance between the older woman watching her calmly, legs crossed and sipping her drink, and herself, body helplessly and obviously ablaze, stripping as she was ordered is incredibly arousing. She almost wishes she had the mental capacity to attempt a brief striptease, but now she just wants these clothes off off off. When she’s down to her bra and panties, the nicest she owns, she asks Jinkx, “these too?” The performer just cocks an eyebrow, and Dela blushes, stripping completely until she is entirely naked in front of Jinkx.  
Jinkx smirks, pleased, but doesn’t offer any praise. “Get on your knees.” Dela obliges, biting her lip. Jinkx sits up straighter, setting her drink down, before curling a finger in a come here motion. “Crawl over to me.”  
Dela blushes deeply, briefly looking at Jinkx with questioning eyes before remembering how badly she wants to be good for her. She’s never been asked to crawl before, and it shocks her how much it arouses her. She crawls towards Jinkx, coming up on her knees as she reaches the older woman.  
Jinkx brings a hand to Dela’s jaw, and her lips part instinctively. Jinkx notices this and smirks, bringing her hand slowly to Dela’s mouth and sliding her finger in between her lips. “Good girl…”  
Dela moans quietly, her eyes briefly fluttering shut as she bobs her head down onto Jinkx’s finger. Hormones are coursing through her body like waves.  
Jinkx slides a second finger into Dela’s mouth, letting out a low breath before she speaks. “You’re a filthy little girl, aren’t you?” Dela hums in response. “Desperate for Mommy’s touch.” Jinkx brings her free hand and wraps it firmly around Dela’s neck, eliciting a louder than expected moan from the younger woman, her eyes closing and lips parting. Jinkx laughs lowly. “Is that right?” She tightens her grip on Dela’s throat. “You like it when Mommy hurts you?” Dela moans in response and sucks on Jinkx’s fingers harder and faster, twirling her tongue around them eagerly. She does like it when Mommy hurts her. She wants Mommy to hurt her badly.  
Slowly, Jinkx slides her fingers out of Dela’s mouth, wiping her spit on Dela’s cheek before releasing her throat. “Up,” Jinkx orders. Jinkx guides Dela again to straddle her lap, this time using a hand to firmly clasp Dela’s wrists behind her back. Dela feels exposed, and helpless, and young, and it’s making her head swim. She shifts her hips and realizes her cunt is pressed into Jink’s lingerie, her wetness no doubt leaving a stain. She nearly moans at the thought.  
“Tell me, Dela,” Jinkx begins, tracing a fingernail across Dela’s stomach, bringing it up to her breast, rising and falling with helplessly aroused breath. She begins lightly brushing her fingers over Dela’s nipple and the younger woman sucks in a breath, already squirming in Jinkx’s grasp. As Jinkx rolls Dela’s nipple between her fingers, she asks, “have you ever fantasized about me before?”  
Dela’s breathless, but she’s also nearly shameless, and replies, “of course — a-all the time.”  
“All the time?” Jinkx raises her eyebrows, before leaning forward, bringing her lips to Dela’s breast. Her incredibly soft, warm mouth across her nipple sends waves upon waves of pleasure through Dela’s body like a warm electric shock, and she tilts her head to the ceiling, moaning. Jinkx pulls away from her chest only to order, “tell me what you fantasize about, baby. Be a good girl and tell Mommy.”  
Dela groans, thrusting her hips downward into Jinkx’s lap, wrists fighting against her Mommy’s steel grip. “Mommy,” she whines, “let me touch you, please…”  
Jinkx abruptly pops her lips off of Dela’s nipple to glare intently into her eyes, and her free hand comes to hold her by her chin. “Do as I say, or you get nothing.” Her hand squeezes tighter on Dela’s wrists and Dela fights it, as it’s beginning to hurt. This struggling only makes Jinkx tighten her grip. “Do you understand?”  
Dela’s brows are scrunched, face begging, and hips squirming. “But Mommy—“  
She’s cut off by Jinkx squeezing her face by her jaw. “I said, you filthy girl, do as I say. No complaining.” Dela mindlessly moans in response, immensely turned on by Jinkx’s control. “Do you understand.”  
Dela whines and shakes her head yes as much as she can in Jinkx’s grasp. “Yes Mommy, I understand.”  
Jinkx releases her face. “Good. Now,” she brings her mouth to Dela’s other breast, “tell me what you think about when you fantasize about Mommy.”  
Dela lets out an open mouth sigh, rolling in pleasure from Jinkx’s tongue. It’s hard to try and speak at all in this state, much less tell a coherent story. “Well, a lot of things,” she begins, her voice shaky. From below her, Jinkx cocks an eyebrow expectantly. “I, uh, mostly just think about how I want you to dominate me, h-how I want you to,” she groans, “hurt me, torture me,” her breath speeds up, getting excited at her own words, “just fucking wreck me.”  
“Mmmm…” Jinkx hums from below, eyes deep with fire and hunger as she looks up at Dela from her breast. She brings her free hand up to clasp loosely around Dela’s neck, and this is enough to stir her more.  
Dela’s words are faster now and she writhes in Jinkx’s lap. “I want you to control me, and slap me around, and spank me, and choke me,” she breathes, “and tell me how slutty and dirty and depraved I am, and not let me come until I’m literally crying for it, a-and—“ she stops, suddenly self conscious. Maybe that would be too much… “some other things, too, but—“  
This of course got Jinkx’s immediate attention. “Like what?” The sudden cold air on Dela’s wet nipple makes her suck in a tight breath.  
Fuck. “N-no it’s, nothing.” Dela bites down desperately on her lip. “Please, d—“  
Jinkx’s grip around her neck gets tighter. “Tell me.”  
Dela shakes her head no. “Mm-mm.”  
“Whatever happened to being a good girl for Mommy?” Jinkx asks, voice dripping somehow simultaneously with both sweetness and dismay. “I won’t make fun of you. I’ve heard it all— more than you can imagine.”  
Dela hesitates slightly before looking down in embarrassment. “I don’t wanna tell you.”  
“Is it really that bad?” Jinkx smooths Dela’s hair in a faux-comforting way, voice high pitched. “You’re so ashamed of the dirty things you think about me that you won’t even tell me?”  
Dela just bites her lip, staying silent.  
Jinkx pinches down on Dela’s nipple. “You really are a dirty girl.” She twists it between her fingers, and Dela cries out. “A bad, misbehaving, dirty little girl.”  
“Noo!” Dela gasps, writhing in Jinkx’s grasp. “I’m good, I’m a good girl,” she pants. She’s shocked when Jinkx suddenly releases her wrists and nipple, before abruptly being turned over, now lying face down on the couch with her arms above her head, ass up across Jinkx’s lap and legs mindlessly sprawled behind her. Before Dela can collect herself, Jinkx lowers her hand in a loud smack against Dela’s ass. The younger woman gasps and presses her face into the couch before arching her back presenting her ass higher for Jinkx, both to show her that she’s being good and because she is overly eager for what is supposed to be a punishment.  
Jinkx spanks her again and Dela whines, twisting her body. “I don’t know what’s worse,” (smack) “that you won’t tell me what dirty fantasy you have about me,” (smack) “or that you have something so dirty and shameful to hide.” (smack)  
Dela’s ass is starting to turn pink from Jinkx’s assaults, but Dela is throbbing with pleasure as much as pain. With each spanking her blush grows deeper, her mind gets foggier, her pussy grows more needy. This is exactly what she needed: to have her wits beaten out of her. And this was only the beginning. Moaning into the couch, Dela looks up at Jinkx again, eyes begging for more even more than they are asking for mercy. She wants to beg for more, harder, but she’s afraid that that will make Jinkx stop.  
Jinkx traces abstract patterns on the sore spots of Dela’s ass with the tip of her fake nail before going back with the hardest spank yet. Dela cries out and kicks up her feet, twisting her hips in her lap. Jinkx spanks her again and Dela’s voice begins to break into a sob, her hands clutching at the couch. “Are you going to tell me now, baby?”  
Dela only whines in response.  
Another spank comes down HARD and Dela cries out at almost a scream, gasping in air, thrusting her hips into Jinkx’s lap to keep her ass away from Jinkx’s harm and to grind her clit into her lap. Her nipples are hard against the fabric of the couch, the coarse sensation only adding to her overstimulated body. “Mommy,” Dela whines, too afraid to make eye contact with Jinkx.  
“I’m not going to stop until you tell me,” Jinkx reminds, voice gentle yet stern, again drawing with her fingernail on the Dela’s deepest red spots. She spanks her once more before beginning to trace a nail down into Dela’s inner thighs, growing closer and closer to Dela’s aching cunt. “You’re making a mess… Being spanked has made you so wet you’re spilling all over your thighs.” Dela whines helplessly, pushing her hips back to try and get any amount of contact with her pussy. Jinkx spanks her again, lighter this time— “Don’t get greedy.” She grabs her asscheek with brutal force, sinking her fingers into Dela’s pinkest flesh, and Dela lets out a sob of pain. “Don’t you understand? Being your Mommy means you have to do everything I say.” She spanks her again, harder this time. “No amount of begging, whining, or crying will get you what you want.” Another spank, causing tears to prick at Dela’s eyes. “The only thing you can do is what I tell you to.” Jinkx spanks her one more time, and Dela lets out a sob, throwing her hands backwards in protest. Her wrists are quickly captured by Jinkx’s strong hands and pinned above her head. “Fucking brat!” Jinkx begins a barrage of hard, sharp spanks against Dela’s ass while she squirms, utterly helpless, below. It finally truly sinks in — she really is entirely at the mercy of the older woman, and there will be no mercy. She’s just a pathetic, depraved little child, being used by her Mommy for her pleasure. Used. That feeling hits her at her core. She doesn’t exist for herself — she exists only for the pleasure of Jinkx. God, how she loves being used, being abused, being humiliated and hurt — but the spanking is becoming too much, it hurts, it hurts too much, and Dela suddenly realizes she has true tears coming down her face. She lost, and it burns so good.  
“Okay!” Dela finally chokes out. “S-stop!” she cries, swallowing her tears and rubbing her face into the couch. Her entire body is shaking with hurt, fear, and desperate arousal. “I’ll tell you.” She sounds broken.  
Jinkx lets out a low sigh, shifting her own hips slightly beneath Dela’s weight, and drags her nails up Dela’s back. “That’s right…” She pushes hair out of Dela’s face, finding it damp from tears.  
“I, um,” she begins, voice shaking. She feels her stomach turn in anxiety, which she wouldn’t have imagined possible in such a fucked out, harmed state. “I like to fantasize about y—“  
Jinkx cuts her off. “Look at me.” Her hand remains clasped against Dela’s wrists, keeping her in place.  
Almost angry with Jinkx, Dela drags her eyes up to meet the older woman’s, anger driving determination through her shame. “Sometimes I like to fantasize where,” she swallows, “y-you keep trying to punish me, but it won’t work, s-so…” she pauses, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment in embarrassment before forcing herself to open them again and looks at Jinkx, who is looking down at her, stern yet curious. “S-so, y-you… god I’m so embarrassed— you…”  
Jinkx raises her hand and mercilessly spanks Dela one more time, not nearly as hard as before but enough to spike the fear and brokenness in the younger girl.  
She finally spits it out with a whine. “You take me in the shower and you piss on me! Okay!” Finally having admitted it, Dela buries her face back into the couch cushions, catching a glimpse of Jinkx’s mouth curling into an amused smile before she’s hidden from vision. She’s so deeply ashamed of herself that she could almost cry, but this feeling also goes straight to her pussy, acute warmth radiating with her fear. “And it a-always, it always m-makes me come so hard,” she presses her body into the couch, wrestling with Jinkx’s hand on her wrist, which starts to soften. “I want it, SO bad, and I’m so, SO embarrassed… I want you to use me and I’m so ashamed…” She’s sure Jinkx can feel her shaking. She feels beaten and broken and used, in need of a comfort that won’t come unless she pleases Jinkx exactly how she demands.  
“Baby…” Jinkx’s tone is softer now, sensing how hard this was for Dela to admit, and how intense the spanking was for her. She releases her wrists and begins to pet her hair softly, trying to coax her out from hiding. Slowly, Dela turns to look up at her. “Come here,” Jinkx says. Still shaking, Dela slowly rises and goes back to sitting on Jinkx’s lap. “Shhh.” The older woman pushes Dela’s dark hair behind her ear and wipes a rogue tear off of her cheek. Despite her gentle manner, Dela starts to notice how Jinkx is looking at her as she crawls out of her fog of shame. The redhead’s pupils are huge and her face and chest are flushed, her breast rising and falling faster than normal. She looks dark — She looks like she wants to just devour Dela on the spot, but is playing sweet to draw it out even longer. “Thank you for sharing that with Mommy, baby.” She kisses Dela on the cheek, and keeps her face close, murmuring into her skin, “You’re a good girl…”  
“Yeah?” Dela asks, voice still sounding coarse and broken.  
“Yes, baby, you were so good for me…” Jinkx presses kisses across Dela’s face before taking her lips in hers. She soft sensation is so different for Dela that she almost cries again, overstimulated from the spanking. They continue to kiss softly, growing deeper with time, until Dela has relaxed back into her body and Jinkx starts to become rougher with her again. She grabs the smaller girl and pulls her in tight, thrusting her tongue into her mouth, and Dela moans out, hands grasping at Jinkx’s shoulders and breasts.  
“Mmm,” Jinkx purrs, pulling out of the kiss. “I know what we’re going to do next.” She guides Dela to slide off of her lap and stands. “Don’t move.” Dela quickly nods and Jinkx glides down the length of the room and enters the bathroom. Dela’s breath quickens — Jinkx had seemed aroused by Dela’s fantasy, was she preparing for what she asked for? But before she has too much time to question, she hears the sound of faucets dumping water into a bathtub. She’s reminded of Jinkx’s tinder bio, about giving a bubble bath “like mommy used to,” and her arousal stirs. She loves being treated like a little girl. It makes her feel used, an object for Mommy’s pleasure and use. She loves having her autonomy stripped from her and being forced to do what Mommy says, no matter how much it may hurt her.  
After a moment, Jinkx steps out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. For a flash, Dela is upset that she didn’t get to watch her change out of her lingerie, but she looks so beautiful, fresh and somehow motherly wrapped in the soft white towel, not to mention the promise of bareness underneath. The redheaded woman leans against the wall near the bathroom and beckons Dela. “Come here.” Dela stands and begins to walk before Jinkx quickly corrects her. “No no, crawl.” Dela wants to protest, but has learned better. “That’s what little girls do, isn’t it?” The words roll through Dela’s body and she feels disgusting, and exposed, but that only makes her ache more. She crawls across the hotel floor, feeling more demeaned with every inch.  
When she draws close enough, Jinkx turns into the bathroom, implying that Dela should follow. The bathroom is a bright white, and the tub, still being filled, is as big as a small jacuzzi. She notices that it does seem to be a bubble bath. Jinkx is leaning against the wall of the bathroom and Dela comes to a stop in front of her.  
“Mommy,” she begins, gazing up at Jinkx with wide and innocent eyes, contrasting with the sadistic fire behind Jinkx’s, “can I touch you now?” She brings a hand up cautiously. “Please?”  
“Yes, baby,” Jinkx breathes, and opens her towel, letting it fall to the ground.  
Dela’s eyes widen at the sight of her. “Mommy… You’re so sexy…” Her curves are mindbending, from full breasts topped with erect, light pink nipples, to her small waist met with a small layer of cushion, to her wide hips, effortlessly smooth. Dela wants to sink her fingers into her, to touch and to taste her smooth skin, to both relax into and be dominated by her. She’s intoxicated by everything Jinkx. Dela places her hands on Jinkx’s thighs, sliding them upward as she rises from the ground. Brushing red hair out of the way, Dela starts in kissing at the crook of Jinkx’s neck and brings her hands to both of her breasts, feeling their weight and smoothness. Jinkx lets out a soft moan and pushes her body into Dela, and Dela realizes that she hasn’t heard Jinkx moan yet all evening. She’s determined, now, to continue to make her moan — she wants to be as good as possible for Mommy and make her feel good, so good.  
Dela runs her fingertips over Jinkx’s nipples as she sucks lightly on her neck. “Mmm, you’re so beautiful,” she breathes quietly, just enough to be heard over the sound of the filling bathwater. “I want to make you feel so good.” Leaning down, she captures one of Jinkx’s nipples in her mouth and the older woman hisses, her jaw hanging open slightly, evidently despite her efforts to seem composed.  
“Yes baby,” Jinkx replies, voice slightly more excited. “You have such a pretty little mouth… sucking on Mommy’s tit like that…” She draws in a sharp breath and presses her head against the wall. “Nnn, such a good little girl.”  
Dela hums into Jinkx’s breast, feeling her arousal grow, feeling it deeper and darker inside her. She starts to suck harder on Jinkx’s nipple and the older woman pulls her closer. It’s a thrill to know that she’s making Jinkx hot, making Jinkx wet, not only because of her actions but because of her submission.  
She continues to suck and to twist on Jinkx’s breasts, her free hand taking in as much of Jinkx’s bare body as she can. The redhead’s sighs grow lower, her hands become greedier, and she starts to shift and squirm in the small space between Dela and the cold bathroom wall. When they make eye contact, Dela notices that Jinkx is slowly losing her composure, less able to keep her stern look the longer that Dela submits to her. All she has to do is begin to push Dela downward and the younger girl obeys, removing her lips from her breast to begin leaving wet kisses down her stomach, until she reaches the trimmed patch of red hair between Jinkx’s thick thighs. She runs her hands up Jinkx’s thighs greedily and presses her fingers into her skin, smooth and shining under the bathroom lights. Jinkx’s breath is heavier now, jaw open mindlessly with need, and gaze tinted deeper with lust and desire. She spreads her legs wider for Dela, who takes advantage of this to run her fingers up Jinkx’s inner thigh, nearing her pussy without truly touching it, fingers coming back shiny and sticky with the wetness that had spread to Jinkx’s thighs. Making eye contact with the older woman, Dela sucks the wetness off of her fingers, deeply excited by this fist taste of Jinkx.  
Before she can bring her face up to Jinkx’s thighs, Jinkx’s head snaps forward and she seemingly comes back to full consciousness, remarking an “oh, fuck” as she rushes forward to turn off the faucet of the bath. It’s not overflowing, not quite yet, but it’s nearing the top, and Jinkx leans into the water to let out a few inches. Dela’s eyes drink in the view of Jinkx leaned over like that, entirely naked, and her mouth yearns to taste it all.  
Jinkx turns to face Dela, still on her knees on the ground, with a half-amused smirk under her lustful gaze. A few of the bubbles from the bath cling to her breast and arm that had touched the water while she let it out.  
Dela smiles childishly, ready for this role. It comes naturally to her. “A bubble bath!”  
Jinkx smiles in return. “That’s right, baby.” She walks over to Dela and helps her to stand before sliding her hands over her body as she speaks. “You’ve been a dirty, dirty girl tonight.”  
Dela widens her eyes in over-exaggerated surprise and wraps her arms loosely around Jinkx’s neck.  
“Mm-hmm. You have.” She spanks Dela again, causing the younger girl to jump and clutch tighter onto Jinkx. “Have you forgotten already?”  
“No,” Dela replies, voice high pitched and with an innocent lilt.  
Jinkx brings her face in closer to Dela before reaching down to start sucking on Dela’s neck. “You’ve told me some really disgusting, dirty, bad, bad things,” she purrs. Dela sighs and presses herself into Jinkx’s naked body, her own body confused by the mixed signals of comfort, arousal and alarm it is receiving from Jinkx. The redhead stands up straighter and smiles down at Dela with a devilish smirk. “Mmm, we’ve gotta get you all clean.”  
Dela’s breath hitches in her throat and she nods, eyes wide.  
Jinkx walks her the few steps to the bubble bath. “Get in.”  
She hesitates. “M-mommy?” Dela asks reluctantly, already feeling the arousing sense of shame crawling back up inside of her. She looks away from Jinkx’s eyes as she says, “I-I have to pee, if I get in the tub then I—“  
“No. Get in the tub.” Her tone is stern.  
Dela is surprised, and anxious, but incredibly excited by where this is going. She looks back up at Jinkx. “But if I get in then I’ll just p—“  
“No, baby.” Jinkx brings a hand down and presses on Dela’s bladder. Dela gasps and lurches backward, squeezing her thighs together. “You’ll pee when I say you can.”  
Jaw agape, Dela moans, looking at Jinkx with wide eyes. Waves of arousal course through her entire body once, twice, three times as she realizes what they’re doing, and how little autonomy she has over her own body. Meeting Jinkx’s eyes again, Dela replies, “Okay.”  
She lowers her body into the bubble bath and, as she always does, immediately has to pee. She clenches her muscles and thighs and tries to ignore it, but it’s worse than she’d expected it to be. It’d be so easy to just let it go, maybe Jinkx wouldn’t notice...  
“Does the water feel good baby?”  
“Mmm,” Dela hums in agreement, “I just, really have to pee…”  
Jinkx raises an eyebrow at her. “You disgusting girl.” The degradation goes straight to Dela’s pussy. “I drew this bath to clean it up, and you want to make it all dirty and disgusting with your piss.”  
Dela whines and looks down, ashamed.  
From outside of the bath, Jinkx leans in. “Let me at least try to clean you up before you make this water all filthy. Disgusting…” She sticks her hands in the water and starts running them across Dela’s upper body, bringing soapy water across her neck and shoulders, before bringing them down to caress her breasts, brushing against her sensitive nipples whenever possible. Dela moans out, overcome with the feeling of use — the act of a mother caring for her child has been perverted to mean Jinkx touching Dela’s body for her own sexual pleasure. She feels as helpless as a child at the mercy of the older woman, exploiting her smaller body for arousal. Dela runs her hands down her thighs, grasping at her own flesh, desperately trying to not touch herself.  
Her dark arousal is seemingly apparent to Jinkx, who comments, amused “You like this, baby?” She squeezes Dela’s nipple. “You like it when Mommy bathes you?”  
Dela rolls her hips in the water. “Yeah,” she mews, looking up at Jinkx with need. “I feel so… so helpless and, dirty and — exploited…” her voice shakes at the end.  
Jinkx lets out a low growl and her lips turn up at the corner in a smirk. “That’s right. Your body belongs to me, little one.” Her fingers clamp down hard on Dela’s nipple, causing her to cry out. “You’re such a good little fucktoy for me, such a good slut for Mommy.”  
Dela whines loudly at her words and clenches her fist. “Yeah, Mommy… your little slut.”  
Jinkx lowers herself in the tub, not breaking eye contact. “You love to be a helpless little girl, exploited by her mommy, her body used like a toy for my pleasure.” She runs her hands over Dela’s back and sides. “That’s what makes you such a slut — not that you do what you’re told, but that you like it so much.” Dela looks at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. “But how long can you last?” Jinkx brings her hand to Dela’s stomach, sliding it down to press again on her bladder, making Dela squirm. “When do I break you?”  
“Yeah,” Dela breathes, body throbbing. “Break me. Break me, end me, wreck me, Mommy, I need it, please…”  
Jinkx reaches for Dela’s hips and pulls her forward, positioning her so Dela is straddling her thigh while Jinkx leans herself back on the side of the tub. “You’re such a dirty girl.” She pulls Dela’s hips down so her cunt is against Jinkx’s thigh and Dela lets out a shivering sigh, hips automatically beginning to rock. “That’s right. Fuck yourself against me like the needy little slut you are.” Dela whines and shivers and Jinkx places a hand on her hip, before placing the other lightly on Dela’s bladder.  
Dela blushes deeply. “M-Mommy, please…”  
“Please what?” She presses slightly harder.  
Dela recoils, her urges to pee and to grind herself down on Jinkx’s thigh clashing horrendously. “Nnn, if you touch me like that, I’ll pee…”  
“No, you won’t.” She presses harder, eyebrows raised as she looks at Dela. “You wouldn’t pee on Mommy, would you?”  
Dela moans with arousal and discomfort and shifts her hips side to side, hands clutching Jinkx’s shoulders for support. “Mommy…” she whines again.  
“Would you pee on Mommy?”  
Dela feels herself start to shake, just like before, the deep senses of intense embarrassment, shame and fear wracking her body. But she can’t stop her hips from bucking down onto Jinkx’s pale thigh. “But, but I have to.”  
“No, not until I tell you.”  
Dela squirms, starting to pull herself back before Jinkx’s other hand comes and holds her still, so Dela can’t escape the pressure for Jinkx’s fingers. “Mommy, I can’t, please!”  
“Are you really going to be a bad, disgusting girl and piss all over mommy?” Jinkx presses her fingers deeper in to Dela’s bladder, and Dela can’t escape.  
Dela feels the first drop of pee prick outside of her and Dela pleads, “Mommy!”, but she can’t stop herself. The piss flows out of her freely and Dela sobs loudly, thrusting her hips wildly down onto Jinkx’s thigh, in spite of and because of her debilitating sense of shame and embarrassment. She’s peeing all over Jinkx’s thigh and into the bathwater and she feels so disgustingly pathetic, and disgustingly sexy, and she can’t stop herself from moaning out. Her desperately widened eyes only see Jinkx’s face darken, the darkest she has ever looked, and the older woman’s lips are parted with lust as she herself lets out a low groan, thrusting her hips up into Dela, seemingly relishing the feeling of her pissing onto her leg matched with the younger girl’s deep embarrassment.  
Jinkx groans and grabs Dela by the hips once her stream has stopped. The younger girl looks like she could cry, but also like she could come any second, and that’s unacceptable. She forces Dela off of her and Dela’s body quakes in her hands. “You fucking disgusting little slut.” Dela lets out a small cry while Jinkx stands her up, turning her around so her face and chest are pressed against the cold tile of the bathroom wall, hands extended above her head. Dela gasps at the sensation and squirms — she knows what’s coming, and although she wants it, she’s scared of how much it’s going to hurt.  
Jinkx’s hand comes down in a hard spank on Dela’s still-sore ass. The younger girl whines loudly and tries to hide her face from view. “You peed on me, you peed on Mommy,” (smack) “how shameful.” Another spank.  
Dela cries, pressing her hands against the tile. “I’m sorry Mommy!” she sobs. Jinkx spanks her again and she yelps and gasps. “I’m sorry! I-I couldn’t—“  
“Yes you could.” Jinkx cuts her off. “You just wanted to piss on me.” Dela moans out and Jinkx spanks her again, then curls her nails into Dela’s soft pink flesh. “You depraved, disgusting child.” Dela shakes and cries, pressing her face into the tile, before Jinkx grabs her hair and pulls her head back. “Look at me.” Dela whines in response. “Are you sorry for what you’ve done?”  
Dela whines and squirms. “Yes!” she cries. “Yes Mommy, I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry for what?” Her grasp on her hair remains firm.  
Dela blushes deeper, sure her face is a dark red by now, and the familiar sense of shame bubbles inside her. “I’m — I’m sorry I peed on you, Mommy.” Her voice is shaking with shame.  
Jinkx just raises her eyebrow before releasing Dela’s head, guiding her to press against the tile again before bringing her hand down to Dela’s pussy. “Are you sure? Are you sure you’re sorry?” Gently, with almost a featherlight touch, Jinkx runs her fingers over Dela’s slick, painfully aroused pussy. Dela’s body jerks downward instinctively, desperate for more friction. “Because it seems like you’re enjoying yourself.”  
Dela lets out a strangled sound, emotions stirring in a hurricane inside her. Jinkx wanted her to pee on her, but told her not to, and now she is punishing her for it, despite how good it felt — Her punishments are exactly what turn her on, so she’s both loving and hating every minute of this — Jinkx is gentle and sweet with her, caring like a mother, but also sadistic and causes her so much pain and fear. All of these feelings are clashing inside of Dela and she can’t make any sense of it, her entire body vibrating with need and with fear, causing her head to spin. She needs Jinkx’s protection, but she loves to be hurt and used. The only thing she can focus on anymore is her throbbing, dripping, needy cunt and her desire to be fucked senseless, and used at her own expense.  
Jinkx’s fingers make the softest, lightest circles on Dela’s wet cunt and Dela sobs out, thrusting her hips back desperately into Jinkx’s hand. “Mommy,” she whines, panting and desperate. She can’t pretend like she doesn’t want it. “Please.”  
“I thought so.” Jinkx’s tone is full of disgust and dismay. “No matter what I try and do, no matter how much I punish you…” Jinkx brings her hand down in a slap against Dela’s pussy, making a wet sound, and Dela jumps and cries out for her. “You’re disgusting.”  
Dela moans and chooses to embrace it. “Yeah,” she pants, leaning down to present her cunt for Mommy. “Yeah, I’m disgusting.” She looks up af Jinkx. “I’m a disgusting little slut for you, just for you, please, use me.”  
Jinkx moans and grabs Dela, turning her around and pushing her down so she is seated on the edge of the tub. “Fucking depraved.” She smacks her lightly across the face and grabs her by her neck, pressing her head into the wall. “You disgust me, little one.”  
“Yeah, I’m disgusting. I’m so so dirty.”  
Jinkx brings a hand to her own pussy and starts massaging her clit, quickly sliding her fingers over her wet flesh, moaning at the sensation. “You’re a bad girl,” she breathes, moving her hand from Dela’s neck to grab her by her wrists, holding her hands over her head.  
Dela moans mindlessly, taking in the sight of Jinkx pleasuring herself, looking like a goddess above her. She whines and agrees with Jinkx. “I’m a bad girl, I’m a bad girl,” she babbles, “I love it how you use me, Mommy, I love how you hurt me, I’m so disgusting, please…”  
“And you fucking pissed on me.” Jinkx takes her fingers away from her pussy to slap Dela across the face, who gasps and whines. “You know what that means I have to do, don’t you?” She sticks her fingers in Dela’s mouth to have her suck off her wetness before moving those fingers back to her pussy, but this time spreading her lips. “You’ll love this, won’t you, slut?”  
Dela gasps and writhes under Jinkx’s grasp. “Yes!” she cries, shaking in anticipation. “Yes, yes, Mommy please punish me, please, please I’ve been so dirty please, please make me dirtier.” She looks up at Jinkx with wild, desperate eyes.  
Jinkx lets out a soft moan as the first drops of piss finally exit her, landing on Dela’s stomach. The younger girl moans wildly and throws her head back, mouth open in a wide gasp. “YES,” she cries, all senses tuned to the feeling of Jinkx’s stream on her skin. Dela moans out and thrashes in Jinkx’s grip. “More, more PLEASE” she pants, trying to move downward, and Jinkx positions her hips so her piss starts to land on Dela’s chest. Dela thrusts her hips into the water as she tries to take in every sensation — the sight of Jinkx towering over her, statuesque, looking aflame with desire as she watches Dela writhe with need beneath her, the feeling of Jinkx’s pee running down across her breasts, the utter need between her thighs, and her own small stream of piss exiting her uncontrollably. Dela moans, pressing her chest up, wanting more piss all over herself, and her hips thrust wildly in the water. “Mommy! Mommy, mommy mommy I think I’m gonna come, Mommy I HAVE to!”  
Jinkx moans over her, breath heavy and fast, eyes drinking in Dela’s arousal. “I’m not even touching you,” she comments, amused. Her hips stir slightly, her own arousal beginning to become unbearable.  
“Mommy, Mommy you’re so sexy, you feel SO good,” she babbles wildly. Dela groans and thrashes, wanting to just be covered in Jinkx’s piss. She’s sure she hasn’t been this aroused, desperate or shameless in her whole life. Jinkx has finally stripped the last of her dignity from her. She looks up at Jinkx with desperate and wild eyes and Jinkx smiles down, looking utterly like a mischeivous goddess, and Dela moans, out of her mind.  
Jinkx’s stream comes to a stop and Dela whines, body thrashing and hands fight against Jinkx’s grasp. “Mommyyy,” she whines, any ounce of shame long gone. “Touch me, touch me, Mommy I NEED to, you used me so good please use me more,” her voice cracks into a sob as her hips thrust wildly against the piss-filled bathwater. “I’ve been such a good little fucktoy for you PLEASE let me come!”  
There’s a pause as Jinkx massages her own cunt, moaning lightly as she watches Dela’s desperation. Finally, “No.” Dela cries and pushes against Jinkx’s steel grasp, but Jinkx doesn’t budge. “You’re my fucktoy, for my pleasure, little one.”  
“Nnn, yeah, use me,” Dela breathes, her desire to be used superseding her need on the brink of orgasm. Hips still squirming in the bathwater, Jinkx finally releases Dela’s wrists, but brings her hands to Jinkx’s sides.  
“Don’t you dare touch yourself, child,” Jinkx warns. Dela whines and nods, sinking her fingers into Jinkx’s flesh. “Now,” Jinkx begins, voice low and rough, as she brings her hands to the back of Dela’s head, pulling her face forward. “Be a good little fucktoy.” She brings Dela’s face to her aching wet cunt and moans at the sensation of Dela’s mouth on her need. “Mommy’s gonna use you like the object you are.”  
Dela moans loud into Jinkx’s cunt and Jinkx shudders at the vibration. That’s right, I’m an object, I’m a toy… The reminder only arouses her more. Dela licks and sucks eagerly at Jinkx’s clit, sweet sticky wetness already covering the lower half of her face. Jinkx opens her legs, resting a foot on the side of the bath so Dela can get her face closer. Jinkx’s hands on the back of her head control exactly how close Dela can be to her — even in this moment, she is deprived of her autonomy.  
Jinkx moans and sighs above her and pulls Dela’s face closer. “That’s right, baby,” she groans, “you’re being such a good little slut, such a good little girl for Mommy…”  
Dela moans, moving her tongue and lips faster against Jinkx’s wetness.  
“Such a slut,” Jinkx breathes, hips bucking down into her face quicker, and hands growing tighter in Dela’s hair. “A depraved little girl, sucking on Mommy’s cunt.” Dela whines beneath her and Jinkx pulls her closer with a moan. “You have Mommy’s wetness all over your face, her piss all over your chest, and you moan whenever I tell you how disgusting you are.”  
Dela groans, eyes closed, hips bucking in the pee-tainted water beneath them. Her hands grasp desperately onto Jinkx’s thick hips and her mouth works quicker, harder into Jinkx’s wetness.  
Jinkx groans and pulls Dela even closer, holding her steady against her cunt. “Fuck,” Jinkx moans. She’s slowly coming apart, the facade of dominance fraying as she lets herself come undone by Dela’s tongue. Her grasp tightens in Dela’s black hair. “I’m,” she breathes, “I’m gonna use you like the toy you are.”  
Jinkx’s hips buck down onto Dela’s face, quickening in strength and pace so much that it’s hard for Dela to even move her mouth. She’s pressed so close into Jinkx’s cunt that she can barely see or breathe, and it dawns on her that Jinkx really is using her like a toy, fucking her face like it’s a pillow or a vibrator. Dela moans out and extends her tongue so Jinkx has more to thrust down onto.  
“Ohh, YES” Jinkx moans, head thrust back and eyes shut, face turned up to the ceiling. “FUCK yes, ohh, yes,” she breathes. She pulls Dela’s face all the way into her cunt and thrusts her hips down wildly, fucking Dela’s face with no restraint, truly using her to all her capacity, and with one final look at the younger girl’s head buried in her cunt Jinkx comes with a scream, bucking her hips down onto Dela’s face, rapid and broken, riding out every second of the intense orgasm on Dela’s tongue. Beneath her, Dela moans, open mouthed, into Jinkx’s cunt, and groans out when she feels a short rush of hot wetness come onto her tongue. Jinkx shudders and breathes, slowly coming back into her body and untangling her fingers from Dela’s black hair and allowing her to breathe again. Dela sits back and wipes Jinkx’s wetness off of the lower half of her face, blinking and dazed.  
Jinkx removes the stopper from the tub and carefully climbs out, drying herself off before turning to Dela. She takes a clean towel and beckons Dela forward. “Come here.” She helps the younger girl out of the tub and starts to dry her off, and it strikes Dela as a gentle and motherly action, despite her overly sensitive skin reacting to the towel as if it was a sexual experience. Jinkx leans down and kisses Dela on the cheek, kisses travelling to her mouth, neck, and chest. “You’ve been such a good girl…” she purrs, running her hands all over Dela’s body. Despite her touch being gentle, it feels like fire all over her skin.  
Dela moans lightly and presses herself into Jinkx’s warm, soft body. “Thank you Mommy…”  
Jinkx’s hands come down and caress Dela’s ass, who immediately spreads her legs wider, desperate to finally be touched in the way she needs. The older woman smirks down at her, still amused by her desperation, and moves to push her up against the wall. Dela’s breath quickens and she looks up with Jinkx with cautious hope and need. Jinkx’s hands continue to explore Dela’s body as she slowly begins to kiss down her chest and stomach until she is on her knees beneath her.  
Dela’s entire body is pulsing with excitement and need. “Yes,” she breathes, gaze more desperate. “Please, please, I’ve been so good. I need this, I need you.”  
Jinkx slides her hands up Dela’s thighs. “You need Mommy?” She slowly brings her face forward and places gentle kisses on Dela’s thigh.  
Dela whines loudly, frustrated that Jinkx is continuing to tease her, even after all this. “Yes, yes, I need you to touch me, please Mommy!” Her hips stir against the wall.  
Jinkx lets out a low laugh and smirks up at Dela, before bringing her mouth closer and closer to Dela’s throbbing cunt. “Okay baby. You’ve been so good for me.” She places a soft, wet kiss on Dela’s clit and the girl gasps and thrusts her hips downward. “Be a good girl and come for Mommy.” The words send fire straight through Dela’s body. She grabs Dela’s ass and angles her hips forward, finally bringing her face fully into her pussy, lips and tongue pressing generously into her. Dela gasps and hisses, so stimulated from the hours of torture that she is oversensitive, but it hurts so good. She moans out and brings her hands to Jinkx’s head, entangling her fingers in the woman’s fiery red hair. Jinkx feels amazing on her, so warm and soft, working her lips experly over all of her wetness. She brings a leg up and rests it on Jinkx’s shoulders, too desperate to be worried that Jinkx would punish her for it. She needs Jinkx harder, faster, deeper inside her, she wants more, more, more.  
“Mommy,” she moans, low and deep and breathy. “More, more Mommy please…” she pulls Jinkx’s face in closer. She groans, “I want to come for you…”  
Jinkx’s tongue starts working harder and faster against her clit, and without warning she pushes two fingers inside of Dela. The younger girl gasps and moans, eyes shutting and leaning her head back against the wall. “Oh, YES, you feel SO good.” She thrusts her hips down onto Jinkx’s mouth and fingers, moaning out. She’s starting to fully lose control of her body as she fucks against Jinkx — it desperately needs more, needs release, needs Mommy to make it come. Her mouth hangs open as she moans, skin flushed a deep red, all inhibitions lost.  
Jinkx hums into Dela’s cunt and pushes a third finger inside of her. Dela cries out and bucks her hips down wildly, opening her eyes and looking down at Jinkx’s face buried in Dela’s pussy. She grabs onto Jinkx’s hair as she gasps, “MOMMY, I- I—“ her words devolve into screams as she pulls Jinkx into her, self-consciousness long abandoned, all senses tuned to Jinkx’s wet tongue on her and fingers filling her up as she finally comes, hips crashing down onto Jinkx’s face. Waves of pleasure roll through her, so intense that tears spring to her eyes, as her voice breaks into sobs of pleasure and her entire body shakes with a mix of exhaustion and pleasure.  
Slowly, Dela starts to catch her breath, starts to regain control of her body, and releases Jinkx’s hair, placing her leg back on the floor. Jinkx smiles at her, rising from her knees to stand in front of Dela. “Good girl…” She leans down to kiss Dela, slow and gentle, and Dela can taste herself on Jinkx’s lips. “That feel good baby?”  
“Mm-hmm.” Dela smiles sheepishly. “You felt so good… Thank you Mommy.”  
Smoothing her dark hair back, Jinkx draws Dela into her arms, obviously aware of how intense the experience was for her. Dela sighs and presses her face into Jinkx’s warm skin, allowing all of her nerve endings to be open to this comfort, to be rehabilitated. She notices how relaxed she feels, even more than before the night began. It’s clear to her that she needed this — her mind and body needed this cleanse.  
The faint scent of honeysuckle has persisted, through all this, and Dela tries to commit it to memory. She’ll be holding on to the memory of this night for many nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed -- though I can't imagine you'd read this far if you hadn't! 
> 
> I'm considering a chapter 2, though I think I'd rather re-imagine these characters and this relationship. What do you guys think? Would you rather have this pair, or x reader or OC?  
> Any other thoughts, suggestions, requests? I'd love to keep writing.
> 
> Edit 4/27/19 I started a new work with Jinkx x Dela called “Show Me How You Burlesque,” please go check it out!
> 
> EDIT 8/17/19 I swear that a part 2 is coming. I’ve been writing it pretty much since I published this (4 months???) and am very close to finishing it. I really appreciate all the comments left here and on my other work encouraging me to finish and share! 
> 
> Inspirations for this fic:  
> All Grown Up - Kiwi (dela x jinkx)  
> Both hands tied - Silvervelour (trixie x katya)  
> The Moderation of Saints - MamaZamo (trixie x katya)  
> Domestic Dame, Shaken or Stirred - MamaZamo (trixie x katya)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I told y'all this was coming!!!! It only took... 5 months!!! But it happened! I am a woman of my word. 
> 
> I can't believe I'm putting this on the internet. If I get famous somehow, please do not share this, future stranger. Please just forget this exists. You can share all my nudes, I'll own up to those, just not this... 
> 
> Point is -- You sick fucks better enjoy. <3 <3  
> And if you are one of those people in my comments who claims to not be here for the kink or the smut (which really... that's the entire point? but I love you anyway) I think you'll at least enjoy parts of this, but no spoilers from me.

Months had passed since Dela left Jinkx’s hotel room, but that hadn’t stopped her from checking Jinkx’s touring schedule nearly every day, hoping to find that there would be a new show stopping by her city. This used to be a fairly innocent act, her just hoping to get to see her favorite performer live one day, but now it had devolved into something more perverse and desperate. 

She hadn’t had sex since she had seen Jinkx. She hadn’t wanted to — she knew that no one would be as good as her, she didn’t trust anyone to fuck her the same way she did. Because even though Dela had that itch scratched by Jinkx, after a few hours it only came back, more ferociously. Jinkx was so sexy, so dominant, and so skilled, and fulfilled every need Dela had… except the need for her to be close enough to do it again. 

When Dela received the post notification that turned out to be Jinkx’s tour announcement, stopping in her city in only a few weeks, she dropped her phone in victorious excitement. In the week leading up to the show, Dela went through her closet trying to devise a new outfit at least 6 or 7 times and spent too much energy trying to figure out how she was going to make sure Jinkx saw her again. 

The day before Jinkx was listed to arrive in her city, Dela opened Tinder and stared at the chat with Jinkx. She was grateful that Jinkx hadn’t unmatched her, and took it as a sign that at the very least she wasn’t entirely opposed to seeing her again. Even though she had spent the last 6 weeks trying to come up with a clever message to send to her, all of her ideas suddenly felt stupid and contrived now that she was finally in the moment she had been anticipating for so long. She typed and erased, typed and erased, trying to ignore the growing anxious knot deep in her stomach. All she wanted was to be fucked again, and they had already had that before, so this couldn’t be that hard, could it? 

_“Hey gorgeous. How’s the tour going?”_

She sent it and groaned, throwing her phone onto her couch and covering her face with her hands, trying to repress her anxiety. It was a normal enough message, nothing stalker-y, nothing desperate sounding. Despite literally only seconds having passed, Dela ran over to her phone and checked for a message from Jinkx. Nothing, of course. It was going to be a long day. She turned on her ringer and went to cook herself dinner to pass the time. Every time she got any kind of notification her body jolted with anxiety, even though none of them had the tinder sound. 

It had been almost an hour before Jinkx finally replied, Dela feeling her heart immediately leap into her throat when she heard the tinder sound. Dela ran from the kitchen to get her phone, leaving her food to potentially burn on the stovetop. The fire hazard could wait. 

_“It’s going. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?”_

She almost screamed. Jinkx remembered her, remembered what city she was in, and asked if she’d be around. Dela felt like Jinkx was most likely referring to if she would be at the show or the meet and greet, and she tried to garner up the courage to turn the conversation in the direction she wanted it to go. 

_“Well, I didn’t buy m &g tickets this time, so, will you?”_

She stared at the screen, stomach turning in fear that she was being too forward, maybe Jinkx would think she only cared about sex, maybe — Dela heard her food on the frying pan start to crackle violently and she ran back to the kitchen. By the time she had calmed down her food, Jinkx had replied again. 

_“If you want to come over after the show, I’m sure Mommy would be glad to see you.”_

At this, Dela broke into a wild smile and let out a triumphant cheer, unashamed that her neighbors might think she’s crazy. YES!!! After months of waiting, she would finally get her fix again, her fix of pain and of pleasure but most importantly of Jinkx. 

_“Anything to make Mommy happy.”_

The two arranged the time and the place, Dela’s hands shaking with excitement as she typed. As soon as they ended the conversation Dela rushed off to shave every inch of her body, all the while perfecting her look for tomorrow in her head. She was going to be ready for anything. 

…

Walking up to the hotel, heart pounding in her chest, all the memories from her last time seeing Jinkx are coming back to Dela even more vividly than when she tried to recall them. She checks her makeup in her phone camera under the streetlamp, just like before, and notices that even though she’s nervous, it’s much different than last time. Last time, Dela didn’t know what to expect, didn’t feel worthy, was afraid of embarrassing herself. Now, those worries are gone and her anxiety is more of the general worry that she got whenever she was excited about anything. But beyond all of her anxiety, the feeling causing Dela the most trouble is the burning in her center. It’s strange to know that she is already wet and aching, and she hasn’t even gone into the hotel yet. This was the power and the promise of Jinkx, and all the anticipation of knowing that Dela is about to go through it all again. She hopes Jinkx would go harder on her this time, really test her limits, now that they aren’t complete strangers. 

She marches through the hotel doors, into the elevator and up to Jinkx’s room. She’s stiff with anxiety, heart pounding, but she puts every ounce of effort into ignoring it, determined to greet Jinkx with casual joy. Dela knocks on the door. 

“Just a minute!” Jinkx calls. It soothes Dela to hear her voice, high pitched and musical. After a few moments, Dela hears the lock turn and the door opens. She feasts her eyes on the statuesque woman standing before her. Again, Jinkx had dressed up, just for her — or, more likely, for herself. The older woman is wearing a quite expensive-looking sheer black robe graced with beaded roses, and underneath a lacy black bustier and panties. Her red hair cascades down her shoulders in perfect curls. Since she had last seen her, it looks as though Jinkx had gained a couple pounds, but Dela likes it — something about her soft face and body makes her even more eager to touch her. 

Dela knows she is staring, but also knows that Jinkx liked it, as the redhead’s smile grows the longer she looks. 

“You look like you haven’t seen a woman before,” Jinkx says with a giggle. 

Dela shakes her head. “Not one that looks like this.” 

Jinkx laughs. “Is that a compliment?” 

“Yes!!” Dela is quick to correct herself, and Jinkx laughs more, before stepping back and ushering Dela inside. Dela bites her cheek, blushing, and tries to steady herself, reminding herself that Jinkx took it in good humor. She heads for the couch, feeling free to make herself comfortable. 

“How have you been?” Jinkx asks, and Dela finds herself somewhat surprised — it was basic courtesy to ask, of course, but she still felt privileged to have this level of interaction with someone she was such a fan of. 

“Oh, you know, wasting away as a capitalist slave.” 

She hears Jinkx let out a cackle from across the room, and feels satisfied in herself, and that things are going to turn out okay. “Yeah sounds right!” Jinkx brings her a drink she suspects is another vodka soda, and a generous glass of water. _Hmm._ Dela thanks her as Jinkx comes to sit on the couch beside her, demeanor and body positioning relaxed and open. 

“What about you?” Dela takes a generous sip of her vodka soda. 

Eyes narrowed playfully, Jinkx quips, “busy being an iconic superstar.” She laughs at herself before taking a swig of her own drink. Dela knows she’s being self-deprecating, but in Dela’s mind, that’s what Jinkx is. 

“Oh, obviously.” Dela isn’t sure how to carry on the conversation, but thankfully Jinkx takes charge. 

Jinkx stretches an arm out and places a hand on Dela’s thigh, smoothing it up and down her dress. _My plan worked_ , Dela commends herself — she had chosen to wear a dress in a velvet fabric so exactly this would happen. “I love this, it’s so soft.” 

“Thank you!” 

“Did you make this dress too?” 

Dela feels her heart swell and she can’t help but smile — Jinkx remembered she had made her last dress. It’s so nice to know that the evening was special enough to Jinkx for her to remember small details about her like that. “I did!” 

Jinkx gestures her hand forward. It’s a bit of a sloppy movement, and Dela gathers that this isn’t Jinkx’s first drink of the night. “Stand up, show me.” 

Dela takes another quick drink before setting her glass down and coming to stand in front of Jinkx. Her velvet dress is red and short, a heart-shaped neckline paired with long flowy sleeves. Dela slides her hands up her body and turns, showing off every angle of herself to Jinkx. The older woman looks up at her with a steady gaze, red fingernails tapping on the side of her glass, making a light clinking sound. This stirs something inside of her, knowing that Jinkx is checking out her body more than her dress. Already, the games have begun, and Dela is a toy for Jinkx to enjoy. 

As Dela turns in front of her, Jinkx puts her drink down and reaches out to grab Dela by the hips. Dela slides her own hands down Jinkx’s arms as Jinks slides her hands over Dela’s body, first across her hips, up her sides, over her breasts, and coming to rest on her ass. 

Jinkx hums as she squeezes Dela’s ass. “I’d forgotten how sexy you are.” She pushes up Dela’s skirt and smacks her ass, making Dela jump and bite down on her lip, but unable to suppress a sigh of pleasure. Jinkx smiles at her devilishly. “So much fun, too.” She pulls Dela’s hips even farther forward and leans in, and starts to kiss up Dela’s thighs. 

Dela sighs and brings her hands to Jinkx’s hair, running her fingers through her soft strands as her brain starts to go to static from the sensation of Jinkx’s lips on her skin. “Thank you, Mommy. I’ve thought about you a lot since last time…” 

Jinkx raises an eyebrow. “Have you?” She stands up and starts to slide her hands gently over Dela’s shoulders. “Been having more dirty fantasies about me?” 

The younger girl smiles sheepishly, looking up at Jinkx through her eyelashes, but is unashamed. “Mm-hmm. No fun secrets this time though.” 

“I don’t believe that. I think you’re full of fun secrets.” Jinkx brings her hand to Dela’s hair and curls her fingers into it, pushing her head back to expose the pale skin of her neck. She starts to place soft, wet kisses on Dela’s skin and the younger girl sighs, pleasure vibrating through her body, focusing on the softness of Jinkx’s amazing full lips. 

Hands running all over Jinkx, Dela murmurs, voice quiet, “I just want you to do whatever you want to me.” Jinkx’s teeth graze her skin and Dela shudders. “I need it…” 

“You need it?” Jinkx’s voice is sweet yet devious. “You need Mommy?” 

“Mmm…” Dela tries to bring Jinkx up from her neck. “I do, I need Mommy.” It feels comforting to call Jinkx by that name again. 

Jinkx slides her tongue up from Dela’s collarbone all the way up to her earlobe and Dela’s eyes nearly roll back in her head as she shudders, mouth agape. Softly, she asks, “what you need Mommy to do?” Her hands grope at Dela’s exposed ass. 

Dela breathes out. She’s unashamed and unafraid, excited to be open with Jinkx about her desires. “Mommy, please use me… even more than last time, please, just wreck me. I need it. I need you.” 

Jinkx makes an amused scoff. “Glad to know you haven’t changed.” She bites at Dela’s earlobe. “I haven’t either.” Dela knows that was a promise. Jinkx pulls back to grab onto the hem of Dela’s dress and pull it over her head, letting it fall to the ground. Her hands immediately start to explore Dela’s new exposed skin, including playing with her breasts in her leopard print bra. Jinkx smirks at the pattern. “Are you a good kitten?” 

Dela laughs along. “Yes I am.” 

Jinkx starts to kiss down her neck again. “I’m not sure I believe you.” 

“I am! Mommy!” Dela pouts, but Jinkx cuts her off by bringing a finger to her lips. 

“Shh. No pouting, little one.” Her hand slides down to place her fingers on the front of Dela’s panties. “If you want me to believe you’re a good girl, you’re gonna have to show me. You know that.” Dela nods reluctantly. “Because right now, I think you’re a bratty, filthy, slutty little girl.” 

Dela can’t help but huff and shift her hips, fire inside her stirring at the degradation. 

Her arousal is clearly apparent to Jinkx, who continues to tease her, “See? You’re such a slut that you even love being called horrible things.” 

Dela bites her lip and shakes her head. “Nuh-uh. I’m good…” 

Jinkx smirks mischievously. “Fine. Then show me.” She points to the couch. “Sit down.” Obediently, Dela sits and looks up at Jinkx expectantly. Jinkx gracefully wraps her fingers around the large glass of water she had brought her earlier, and as Dela realizes what it’s for, she feels her pulse quicken and a spike of hot arousal shoots through her body, straight to her pussy. Abruptly, Jinkx grabs Dela’s wrists and pulls her arms over her head, pushing her backward so her back is pinned to the couch as she sits up. Leaning over her, soft chest spilling out of her bustier, Jinkx brings the glass of water to Dela’s lips. “Show Mommy how much you can drink.” Dela opens her mouth and Jinkx tilts the glass up, pouring water into Dela’s mouth. Dela gulps it down, working quickly as to not spill any. She’s amazed at how much this turns her on — she’s being restrained by Jinkx not only because her wrists are held back, but her mouth and very breathing is being controlled by someone else. “Good girl… Can you take more?” Jinkx tilts the glass more, and water starts to spill out of Dela’s mouth and onto her chest. Dela lurches and squeaks as the first cold drops hit her skin and run down her stomach, at first out of shock, yet something about it is turning her on incredibly, all of her skin lighting up and sensitive to every drop. She’s taken back to how she felt when it was Jinkx’s piss running down her chest like that, and finds herself desperate for more. She feels wet and messy and childish and surprisingly sexy. Dela continues to suck down the water, trying to take as much as she can despite enjoying the feeling of its spillage. Over her, Jinkx’s face is smiling darkly as her eyes devour the scene in front of her. 

Finally, the glass runs out, and Jinkx sets it down, not releasing Dela’s wrists as the younger girl gasps. “How pathetic…” She grabs at her bare stomach which is shiny and wet with the spilled water. “You made a mess of yourself.” Dela whines and presses her hips into the couch. “Good girls don’t make messes like this, do they?” Dela protests with a whine that dissolves into a sigh of pleasure as Jinkx presses her tongue into Dela’s skin, licking all of the spilled water off of her stomach. 

“Mommy,” Dela moans. Her body rolls with waves of pleasure as Jinkx continues to make her feel demeaned yet graces her with her soft tongue on her flesh. 

The red haired woman licks all the water off of Dela’s stomach, chest and chin, before ending with a sucking kiss on her lower lip. She stands up fully again. “I’m such a generous, gracious Mommy, so I’ll give you another chance to be good.” She crosses the hotel room to fill the glass of water again. Dela knows better than to believe that Jinkx is doing this out of the kindness of her heart — she just wants to make sure she’s filled her up and wants to watch her spill. But that is nothing to complain about. Jinkx returns shortly, this time carrying two glasses, setting one down before she grips Dela’s wrists back again. Dela squirms with excitement. “Now don’t spill anything this time, okay? Mommy’s being very generous giving you all this water, don’t you waste it.” 

“Yes Mommy.” Dela barely gets the words out before Jinkx starts to pour the water into her mouth. It’s less gentle this time, more water being poured down her throat than before. Dela tries her best to drink it down, but as she sees Jinkx’s fiery eyes narrow, she knows she’s in for something dangerous; Jinkx tilts the cup even more and it becomes too much for Dela to take. Water spills out of her mouth and down her chest to her stomach, soaking her entire front. The cool wetness all over her skin and the feeling of being overfilled makes Dela moan and grind her hips in pleasure and shock through her mouthful of water. She’s buzzing with excitement and arousal, skin taking in every feeling of water running down it, jumping from the cold.

The cup quickly empties and Jinkx lets it fall to the carpeted ground as Dela gasps for air and licks her lips. Jinkx makes a sound of disappointment. “Look at all this water you wasted. You’re so ungrateful, and so messy.” She slides her hands down Dela’s chest and stomach, pulling at her bra and then at the front of her panties, both of which are soaked from the spilled water. It’s so early, but Dela’s mind feels fuzzy already, lost in the touch of Jinkx against her skin, her devilish teasing and the erotic feelings of being filled and overflowing. Jinkx snaps the waistband of Dela’s panties back onto her skin. “You’re all wet, and not in the way I like.” Her tone was stern. 

It hadn’t occurred to Dela to apologize before now, because she enjoyed the feeling of spilling so much she forgot she wasn’t supposed to be doing it. “I’m sorry Mommy, I really tried to drink it all for you, I—“ 

“No you didn’t. Look at you, looking all fucked out already. You loved spilling all over yourself, you messy slut.” Jinkx’s gaze is intense as she scolds her, and Dela doesn’t dare look away. 

Dela’s breath quickens and she licks her lips, turned on by the idea that she is turned on. “N-no, I—“ 

In a second, Jinkx’s hand flies to Dela’s neck and she cuts her off. “Don’t lie to me.” 

The younger girl squeaks and squirms, amazed and aroused by Jinkx’s intensity. She surrenders. “You’re right, I’m so messy, I loved overflowing all over myself. I’m such a slut.” She can tell that even her voice is giving away how turned on she is, light and breathy and needy. “I’m sorry Mommy.” 

Jinkx’s grip tightens on her neck. “You’re not sorry.” Dela wants to protest, but she knows she’s right. “I’ll make you fucking sorry. I’ll have to beat the messy lying slut out of you.” Dela’s arousal spikes at this promise and Jinkx quickly releases both Dela’s wrists and throat, coming to sit back up on the couch. She pulls Dela over her lap and Dela arches her back, eagerly presenting her ass for Jinkx. She feels parts of the fabric of the couch soaking wet and cold beneath her. Jinkx pulls her panties down to fully expose her ass for her. It feels familiar yet newly exciting to be back in this position with the older woman, and Dela’s body is already quaking with anticipation and eagerness for what’s to come. At home, Dela had sometimes tried to spank herself, but it was never, ever the same. 

Jinkx grabs her by the hair and pulls her head back so her neck and shoulders strain, and Dela huffs. “Ungrateful child, thinking you can lie to me. Thinking you know what sorry is.” Jinkx spanks her harshly and Dela jumps and sighs, excitement tingling through her body. “You’re not sorry at all. You’re so selfish. Mommy told you to drink up all the water, but you let it spill all over yourself. You think you can get away with it. Don’t forget, baby, that I’m in charge.” A second spank jiggles Dela’s flesh. “You like it. You like overflowing all over yourself, don’t you, feeling all helpless and wet.” She spanks her again and Dela moans in reply. “Because you’re a messy slut.” 

Jinkx starts a barrage of spanks, getting sharper and harsher as they go on, and Dela arches into it, eager for more, wanting to be hit harder and faster. Eyes closed and face tilted upward from Jinkx’s grasp, Dela starts to whine and babble, voice breathy and increasingly strained, “Yeah, yeah Mommy you’re right, it felt so good, all that water down my chest, knowing I couldn’t keep it all in.” She whines and pushes her ass back towards Jinkx. “I’m such a messy slut and I’m not fucking sorry.” 

At this, Jinkx growls and starts to wail on her harder, making Dela squeal and cry. She holds back cries of encouragement, afraid that would make Jinkx stop if she knew how much Dela loved this. Dela whines and moans, open-mouthed, skin tingling and arousal building every time she is hit. “Such a disgusting little girl with a dirty little mouth. Such a desperate whore.” These words sound so pretty in Jinkx’s voice, Dela thinks. 

Dela whines a high-pitched “yeah” at the degradation and shifts her hips from side to side, trying to get any friction with her pussy. 

The spanks slow in number, but remain sharp and hard. It hurts so good. “If you like spilling all over yourself so much, I’m just gonna have to fill you up, all the way.” Jinkx stops her spanking to smooth her hand over Dela’s raw, sensitive pink flesh of her ass. “See how much you can take, and make sure I decide when you overflow.” Dela whines as waves of desire course through her — that is exactly what she needs. Jinkx spreads her fingers and lightly strokes the very outside of Dela’s asshole, and Dela gasps and groans, a lurch of excitement through her body at the prospect of being filled up there, too. “Slut…” Jinkx runs the pad of her finger in gentle circles around Dela’s asshole and the younger girl presses her ass up into her hand. “You like this too? You wanna be all filled up here too huh? You’re so disgusting.” Abruptly, Jinkx spanks Dela one last time before grabbing her by the hips and pulling her back up into a sitting position. “One more, baby. Let’s get you nice and full. Can you do that for me?” 

Dela nods. She knows she looks blown out with pleasure — skin flushed, pupils wide, mouth hanging open — but she’s already so lost in the fog of need. “Yes Mommy. Please.” 

Jinkx raises an eyebrow. “Please what?” 

Dela shifts her hips against the couch. “P-please, fill me up, fill me and make me spill Mommy, I want it so bad…” 

Smirking, Jinkx picks up the third full glass of water and Dela feels her center stir with excitement and need, and her skin light up, eager to feel every drop of water. Jinkx tilts Dela’s chin upward and the younger girl parts her lips wider. Dela can hear Jinkx breathing heavy above her as she finally pours the water into her mouth. Dela accepts it eagerly, swallowing as much water as she can. The stream is small and slow enough that she’s able to take it easily, filling her stomach. As she pours, Jinkx’s hand tilts up, the stream growing fuller and fuller until at the very end, it’s too much for Dela to take, the water spilling down her chin and across her chest again. Dela moans and she can’t help but buck her hips onto the couch, pussy desperate for friction. Drops of cold water run over her panties and make her cunt all cold and wet, making her jump, but she spreads her legs wider. This feeling of overflowing, of having too much, of being unable to take it all, of making herself all wet — it’s an intoxicating new sensation for Dela and she revels in how amazing it feels. 

The cup of water empties and Jinkx drops it to the floor, and Dela can tell that the older woman is hungry for her — even she looks blown out and needy, eyes dark, lips parted and hands gripping tight. With a groan that is almost a growl, Jinkx stands and pulls Dela roughly to her feet. “Get up.” Little pools of water that had collected in various places on her body trickle down her front, making her highly attuned to them again. All the water she drank feels sloshy in her stomach, and already she’s beginning to feel the first tinglings in her bladder telling her she needs to pee. Just the recognition of this makes her wetter. Jinkx lets go of Dela’s wrists only to grab her by the hips and pull her into her, the little beads on her robe poking into Dela’s skin. Face only centimeters from hers, Jinkx purrs, “you’re such a fun little toy to play with…” Roughly, she kisses Dela, and it’s clear that it is a kiss of use and not of affection — her mouth is another part of her body to be claimed and used by the older woman. Jinkx pushes her tongue inside Dela’s mouth, who groans wildly, shocks of pleasure through her body at the erotic contact, hands gripping Jinkx’s back. As Jinkx invades her mouth, she starts to walk the two of them backwards until Dela’s back hits the wall. The cold of the wall makes her jump as Jinkx presses her roughly against it. Jinkx makes quick work of Dela’s soaked bra and panties before starting to undress herself, robe, bustier and panties falling to the floor. Jinkx’s skin is warm against Dela’s, cooled by the wall and the water, and Dela moans into Jinkx’s mouth. Her hands work against Dela’s slim body, making sure to treat her familiarly, to treat her like she’s owned and used, and Dela soaks it up, more than willing to be completely Jinkx’s to play with. Jinkx pinches at Dela’s nipples and the younger girl squeaks and sighs, pleasure shooting through her before she notices another kind of pressure building inside her down there. Dela squeezes her thighs together, trying to be discreet, but Jinkx notices. 

“Mmm, are you feeling it already?” Jinkx slides a hand down and presses on Dela’s bladder, and the younger girl tries to lurch her hips back, but only finds the wall holding her in place. She’s struck with a sudden sense of panic and helplessness, realizing just how much control Jinkx has over her body right now. 

“Yeah,” Dela squeaks. “It’s not that bad though,” she breathes, trying to get Jinkx to leave her alone. 

“I know.” Jinkx goes back to playing with Dela’s nipple and the younger girl arches her back below her. “You’re not even close to where I want you to be. I won’t be satisfied until you’re begging for release.” She goes back to sucking on Dela’s lips and tongue, using her mouth as Dela squirms in the nonexistent space between Jinkx and the wall. Soon, Jinkx pulls back to smirk, and Dela knows this means something new will be coming her way. She slides her hands down to cup Dela’s ass and presses fingers near the entrance of her hole, making Dela sigh. Jinkx’s face looks animalistic, predatory, primal, eager, as she breathes, “You’re gonna be such a good little toy for me, right? Gonna take everything I give you? Gonna let me fill you up?” 

Dela whines pathetically and pushes her ass down into Jinkx’s hand, wanting more pressure from her fingers on her asshole. “Yes, yes,” she pants, sense of shame and dignity long gone, now only a complete slave to her desire to be filled and to Jinkx who wants to fill her. “ _Please_ , fucking use me, I need to feel so full, _Mommy_.” 

Jinkx grabs Dela’s sides and flips her around, pressing her chest into the wall. She positions her hands over her head and spreads her legs. “ _Don’t_ move.” 

Dela whines in agreement. 

Jinkx spanks her sharply, making Dela jump. “Try again.” 

Despite the fog of desire in her brain, Dela understands. “Yes Mommy.” 

“Good.” Jinkx spanks her again, just for good measure, before walking away. 

That sharp pull of attention to her ass and away from everything else makes Dela realize how much pressure has already built up in her bladder. She finds herself already needing to clench her muscles there — especially standing with her legs spread like this, it would be so easy to let go. The thought nags at her as she stands waiting for Jinkx. She can’t see where she’s gone, but she can hear that she’s somewhere in the hotel room. Her desire to pee, desire to listen for Jinkx, and desire to fuck herself muddle her brain, and she has to direct all of her willpower to standing as still as possible. Dela hears a few zippers, as if Jinkx is going through her suitcases, and she wonders how many sex toys Jinkx travels with. She hopes it’s a lot. All sorts of exciting ideas of what Jinkx could be getting to use on her flash through her brain, and Dela has to force herself to not fuck her clit against the wall in need as she waits. It’s starting to feel like forever, no matter how long it’s actually been, and Dela’s entire body is aching with frustration and need. Dela hears the quiet clink of glass, and recognizes that sound as probably Jinkx finishing off her vodka and watching her stand against the wall, and Dela’s frustrated that Jinkx is taking her time coming back to her, even though she knows that’s the point. Her bladder only ever feels fuller, and her pussy only ever feels needier, the warmth and desperation of both growing worse the longer that Jinkx makes her wait. 

Eventually, Dela hears footsteps near to her and feels Jinkx’s fingers on her hips. “I’m back. Good girl, you were very still.” Jinkx pulls Dela’s hips back slightly, enough for her to slide her hand around to her front. “Did you miss me?” 

“Y— oh!” Dela tries to answer, but is cut off with a whine as Jinkx presses on her bladder again. She pulls her hips away from her hand but they only push back into Jinkx who stands behind her. Jinkx laughs and moves her hand, bringing it to Dela’s ass. 

“Good,” Jinkx purrs. “I brought some fun things with me.” Dela suddenly feels something cold and hard being pressed against her thigh, and her breath hitches in excitement. Jinkx pulls Dela’s hips back farther, arches her back down, spreads her legs — positioning her exactly how she wants to, treating her just like a doll. This reminder of her lack of autonomy only makes Dela ache more — the lack of her ability to satisfy her needs only reminds her of how desperate those needs are, and how dependent she is on Jinkx. The vulnerability in this dependence is terrifying, and is exactly what is exciting. Dela hears a wet sound and then feels Jinkx’s fingertips, wet with something very cold, presumably lube, being pressed to her asshole, her other hand spreading her cheeks. Dela’s breath catches in her throat before she exhales in a light hum. Her body radiates with this new pleasure and excitement as Jinkx plays with her, the older woman’s skilled fingers teasing her hole. Dela has never properly had anything in her ass before, just teased herself there a few times, and the suspense and mystery of something new excites her deeply. Dela hums and presses her hips back gently into Jinkx’s fingers, trying to show the other woman how she wants this, how she enjoys this, how good it feels to be played with like this. Pressed against this wall, body open for Mommy’s use -- every part of her is alight with want. 

Dela groans through a bitten lip as Jinkx teases her open. “Yes…” she encourages, starting to grow impatient despite how much she enjoys the sensation. 

Jinkx lets out a low laugh. “You really are unbelievable. Mommy’s using your tight little asshole, and you _like_ it.” She starts to play and stretch her farther. “This isn’t _for_ you, don’t you understand? I’m lubing you up so I can use you better, for _my_ pleasure. Maybe I shouldn’t be stretching you at all, should have just put it in, watched you cry in pain. Am I being too nice?” Dela whines and feels herself press her ass back into Jinkx’s hand, body asking for more. “Do I have to spell it out for you?” Jinkx takes her free hand and grabs Dela’s hair. “This is _my_ hair.” She grabs her breast, pinching her nipple. “ _My_ tits.” Spanks her, punctuating each claim. “ _My_ ass, _my_ bladder, _my_ little holes, _my_ legs, _my_ little baby body for _my_ use.” Beneath her, Dela gasps and involuntarily starts to shake, choked up and wired, feeling truly at the mercy of the older woman. Her autonomy stripped from her, she believes Jinkx’s claims, and recognizes her own disgust and fear as being the biggest things that turn her on the most. “The fact that you enjoy this just proves how much of a disgusting slutty child you are.” At these words, Dela moans out — that’s exactly what she is, all of those things and more, a perverted child enjoying how Mommy exploits her. Fuck it turns her on so bad. The pressure between her legs, a combination of the arousal in her pussy matched with her steadily filling bladder and the massaging of her asshole is already starting to be too much, and Dela knows there is much more to be done to her tonight. Jinkx presses on her back to arch her farther before removing her hands and Dela hears that wet sound again. Her body lurches with that sickening combination of excitement and anxiety — how big is it going to be? How long will it be? What will it be made of? Will it be cold, warm, wet, dry? What will it feel like inside her? She’s desperate to know, and thankfully Jinkx doesn’t make her wait long, the lubed-up plug being slid swiftly inside of her. Dela lets out a low groan and leans her weight further into the wall as her knees grow weak. It’s thick and heavy inside her and stretches her in a way she’s never been stretched before. Dela moans at the feeling of fullness that it gives her, the thick metal plug filling her up in a brand new way. Her whole body tingles with excitement and her breathing is erratic as she struggles to get used to the feeling, to move beyond the overstimulating pleasure of the fullness in her bladder and asshole. She doesn’t know if it’ll be possible to get used to, especially as the need in her bladder only ever grows worse. But it’s hard to separate the two feelings, and they start to merge as an overall feeling of filled warmth and need. “Good girl, you took it so well.” Her voice sounds like it’s far away, despite her being only inches away from her. Jinkx gently pushes on the base of the plug, wanting to stir it around inside of Dela, just briefly, and Dela huffs. Jinkx smacks her ass and plays with her cheeks, spreading and squishing them, leftover lube on her fingers smearing onto her skin, before she turns Dela back around, standing all the way up again, back against the wall. The way the toy shifts inside her as she moves makes her hyperaware that it’s there, and for a moment she’s able to distinguish between the two filling sensations, and is struck with a moment of panic as she realizes how full her bladder is already becoming. 

Jinkx seems to read the panic on her face as they finally make eye contact again. “What is it? Are we learning that maybe it’s not always fun and games?” Dela just stares at her blankly, afraid of what the consequences of admitting her bladder problem would be. “Let me guess…” Without breaking her confident eye contact, Jinkx starts her hand up at Dela’s collarbone and slowly walks her fingers down the younger girl’s exposed body. Dela tries her best to hold still, but as the pressure from her fingers begins to grow close to her bladder, Dela pulls her hips back — or, tries to, but is met with the unmoving wall behind her. She’s truly trapped between the sturdy wall and the sadistic woman, and a surge of adrenaline rushes through her in an innate motive of self-protection from the ultimate pain and humiliation that is to come. “I thought so,” Jinkx claims. She smooths the palm of her hand across Dela’s front and presses, before frowning. “You’re already squirming? You aren’t nearly full enough. I’m disappointed in you.” Dela is stunned — that wasn’t what she was expecting, and certainly doesn't enjoy being disappointing. “But since you’re still not full yet, this shouldn’t be a problem.” Jinkx steps back, only slightly, and pushes Dela downwards. The younger girl lands on her knees, and Jinkx surveys her position, before bringing her foot out to Dela’s legs and pushing on them. Dela’s surprised to find herself a little grossed out—out of everything they’ve done, just being touched by a foot in a nonsexual way is the one thing she’s squeamish about? But at the same time, of course, this disgust and humiliation fuels her dark arousal. “Spread,” Jinkx commands simply. Dela has never been very flexible, but she does as she is told, spreading her knees farther apart as guided by Jinkx’s foot until the older woman decides she is satisfied and pulls away. Dela quickly understands the vulnerabilities of this position: her knees already hurt, she is still up against the wall, and, most importantly, for whatever reason this position signals to her body that it is time to pee. She clenches her muscles, determined not to let go, both because she wants to be good for Jinkx and because in her selfish, masochistic way, she wants to see how much more it can hurt, the longer she holds it in. Jinkx steps back towards her, eyebrows lifted accusingly. “You can handle this, right? Not gonna be a disgusting, pathetic girl and piss all over the floor?” 

Dela puts all of her effort into holding back a moan, overcome with ideas about how good it would feel to let go, to feel it run down her pussy and leg, how humiliatingly sexy it would be to do it on this hotel floor, how much trouble she would be in after. It is so tempting, but she has to hold on. Finding her voice again, weak and breathy, she replies, “I’m gonna be good.” 

Jinkx grabs her by the jaw and tilts her head up before sliding two fingers between her lips. “You promise you’re gonna be good?” She allows Dela to suck on her fingers for a moment before removing them. 

“Yes, Mommy, I’m gonna be good, I can hold it, I promise.” She watches with wild eyes as Jinkx takes her slick fingers and brings them up to her own pussy, spreading her lips and slipping between them. Jinkx’s hips jolt down onto her own hand, seemingly not on purpose but desperate for the friction, and Dela is reminded that Jinkx has to be as wild and foggy and lustful as she is. She’s also taken back to how Jinkx looked last time in the bathtub when she went all over her, towering above her like a goddess, the helpless Dela beneath her trembling and moaning desperately. Just remembering that moment sends surges of arousal through her body and, despite her fullness, she feels empty, her untouched pussy aching with a need to be played with and filled. She won’t know true fullness until all of her holes are filled up. 

“Good,” her voice is breathier than before, “and you’d better not be lying to me like last time.” After a moment of pleasuring herself, Jinkx brings her fingers slickened with her wetness up to her nipple, tugging on herself, the pleasure making her jaw hang open. Dela briefly wonders if she’s putting on a show for her, before remembering what Jinkx had said earlier — it isn’t about her. But that only makes this hotter, it means that all of Jinkx’s reactions to her own teasing are genuine responses, likely ones unintentional or even against her will to retain that veil of dominance. Wet fingers still playing with her nipple, Jinkx steps forward and angles her hips up, bringing her free hand to Dela’s head, grabbing her dark hair and pulling her face toward her cunt. “Come on baby, be a good toy for me.” Dela doesn’t hesitate, pressing her lips into Jinkx’s cunt. The taste and smell of her are intoxicating, and Dela moans unashamedly into her flesh, needing Jinkx to know how much she appreciates the privilege of being used by her. “Is that right?” Jinkx teases, voice weaker than before as she tries to maintain her dominant hold. “You missed Mommy’s pussy?” Dela hums in response, but Jinkx pulls her back by the hair so her mouth is free. She looks wild, skin red with heat, skilled fingers still working her nipple determinedly as she looks down at Dela with fire in her eyes. Being looked at like this, devoured and claimed with only eye contact, and seeing how turned on Jinkx is by her makes Dela feel dizzy with arousal. “Tell me,” Jinkx orders. 

On her knees, face sticky with wetness, hair restrained and eyes wild, Dela coos, “I missed your pussy, Mommy, I missed it so so bad. Please, please let me taste it?” Just saying this is enough to send an intense shiver of heat through Dela’s body. Any way she can be submissive, she wants to be. 

Jinkx’s moan is more of a growl as she forces Dela’s face back into her cunt. “That’s right,” she growls, pushing her hips into Dela’s mouth, “beg to let me use you, beg to let Mommy fuck your little mouth.” Dela tries to match the strength and pace of Jinkx’s hips with her tongue, but it is in vain — all she can do is hold still as Jinkx fucks her face as if it were a toy. Dela’s thankful for this, as it means she can focus more of her attention on clenching her muscles to make sure she doesn’t accidentally start to pee. On her mouth, Jinkx moves her hips back and forth, then in small circles, then pushes downwards, desperately trying to hit the spots she needs to hit, to find a rhythm that satisfies her burning need. Dela doesn’t realize how close Jinkx already is until the angle of her hips changes and Dela hears a thud, realizing that Jinkx is bracing herself against the wall. Breathing ragged and voice starting to break, Jinkx starts to babble, lips leaking all kinds of perverted things. “Ohh yeah, you’ve got such a good little mouth to fuck baby, letting me use you so good, letting Mommy fuck down on your pretty face.” Dela whines into Jinkx’s center, feeling her own wetness grow between her neglected legs. She loves how Jinkx reminds her that she’s an object, and that she’s a baby — not autonomous, not independent, not self-supporting, no agency or will or knowledge. Her body and her self are for Jinkx to exploit, and nothing else. Jinkx’s moans only grow wilder as Jinkx loses herself in the desperate pleasure between her thighs. “Such a little slut, loving how Mommy uses you, how Mommy fucks against you, ohh fuck…” Dela can tell that Jinkx starts to fully come apart as her sentences stop, devolving into strings of curses and moans, her theatrical voice openly loud. Hands gripping Jinkx’s thick thighs, Dela feels the muscles in older woman’s legs tremble, and the soft flesh of her inner thighs threatens to close around her face. “Fuck, fuck, ohh fuck, yes,” she’s cursing constantly and unashamedly, breath heavy as all of her dominant shield crumbles to her need. With a cry, Jinkx moves her hand from the wall to grab Dela’s head and pull her all the way into her wet cunt. Her moans break into screams of pleasure as her hips buck frantically onto Dela’s soft wet lips, and Jinkx convulses, gasping, fingers digging deep enough into Dela’s skin that she could bruise. Dela is suffocated and blinded as Jinkx uses all of her, pulls her in as far as she can and holds her there through all of her orgasm, body spasming and cunt throbbing against her face. She rides her through all of her aftershocks, thighs quaking and still moaning and mumbling curses. Finally, Jinkx steps back and uncurls her fingers from Dela’s face, crescent shaped marks left in her skin from where Jinkx’s sharp fingernails cut into her. 

All Dela can do is blink dumbly up at Jinkx who towers above her, halo of red hair framing her flushed face. She can hear her heartbeat in her ears and feel her cunt throb painfully with need, but it’s as if Jinkx riding her like that fucked her agency away, at least temporarily. She sits there, body numb, unaware of how much pain there is in her knees and elsewhere, as Jinkx steps back, looking satisfied, before the older woman’s expression turns into an amused smirk. 

“What’s the matter?” she laughs. Dela just blinks up at her with wide eyes, and Jinkx leans down and wipes her wetness off of Dela’s lips with her thumb, before sliding her thumb into Dela’s mouth to be cleaned. “You learning just how much you like being a little doll?”  
Feeling Jinkx’s thumb in her mouth reboots part of Dela’s mind and her tongue swirls around it, licking it off. It’s the first part of her body that she has moved on her own accord in multiple minutes, and after this she curls her fingers, turns her neck and suddenly is reconnected to the pain in her knees, and all the sensations in the rest of her body. _Right. Still human, still conscious. Oh god I have to pee._ Frantically, she clenches her muscles and pulls her thighs closer together. 

Jinkx pulls her thumb out of Dela’s mouth with a wet pop. Her face looks as though she’s about to say something clever when she stops and looks down. “What is that?” 

Her tone is accusatory, but Dela is honestly confused. “What?” 

Jinkx points down between Dela’s legs, and Dela looks down — there’s a small puddle underneath her. Her jaw drops and she lets out a low sound, almost a moan. She’d been so fucked out as Jinkx took complete control of her body and used her that she’d leaked on the ground and hadn’t even noticed. Dela is speechless, blank, body just surging with hormones and arousal, so desperately turned on by this fact that she forgets to breathe. She fucking pissed on the floor and didn’t even know. She’s so disgusting, so pathetic, so little and useless and bad, and about to be beaten for it.

“What did I say?!” Oh shit. This is beyond stern, this is almost angry. 

Dela blinks back to reality and looks up at Jinkx with wild, honest eyes. “I didn’t mean to!” Her voice is high, pleading, innocent. 

“You disgusting little liar! You love pissing yourself and you know it. You just couldn’t help yourself could you?!” 

“Mommy!” Dela sobs, trembling hands brought up to hide her face, not daring to move from her positioned spot on her knees. “I really didn’t mean to! I didn’t know!” 

Jinkx stoops down and brings her hand to Dela’s throat, pressing her back into the wall. She shakes her head, disappointed. “I should have known better than to think you could handle this, and to think you wouldn’t lie to me. Spoiled fucking brat.” Dela’s thighs quake from the strain of holding her up for so long and from fear. Abruptly, Jinkx brings her free hand to Dela’s pussy and starts to massage her, rough and hard, making the younger girl yelp and convulse. It feels so good, yet she’s so afraid and high strung. “Do it. Come on, do it. Piss on the floor. Piss on my hand. You can’t hide how much you want to.” 

Dela can’t know what to do, can’t make sense of anything at all. She clutches to the arm that Jinkx has pressed into her neck to hold herself up, lower half of her body twitching and bucking wildly. Her pussy is aching for more friction, the plug in her ass feels heavy and full, and her filled bladder has started to painfully ache with need. Jinkx presses two fingers inside of her and Dela cries out, hips bucking down frantically onto her hand, finally all of her holes filled. “Ohh, yes! Mommy!” The sensation is one of bliss, and her eyes roll back in her head, feeling full for the first time ever. Despite all the pain, aching and need, she feels complete. Yet that desperation remains, a full-body sensation of deep yearning for more. The fraction of her that is the sanest knows it’s a trap, but the rest of her wants to believe, wants to release, wants to experience the pleasure of pissing all over Jinkx and the floor while Jinkx fucks her senseless. She needs it. Panting, with her jaw slack, Dela pries her eyes back open. 

“Well? I’m waiting. Aren’t you gonna be your disgusting, nasty little self and piss on Mommy like last time?” Jinkx is glaring at her expectantly as as pumps her fingers inside of her. Dela slows her hips to focus her energy on allowing herself to pee when Jinkx just stops, pulling her fingers out of Dela’s pussy and smearing her wetness on the younger girl’s face. She jams her fingers in her mouth, demanding them to be cleaned, before Jinkx shakes her head in dismay as she stands up and turns to walk away. “Pathetic. Get up.” 

Dela feels broken. She falls back on her ass, the wall holding her up as her legs shake. She feels simultaneously the pressure of being overfilled and the deep emptiness of her neglected vagina. Her mind swims, and emotions waver — Jinkx built her up and denied her, bliss being snatched out from under her, which she knew was coming, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. She feels a strange sensation on her face and reaches up, realizes she is crying and wipes the tear away with trembling fingers. Dela runs her hands over her legs and torso, trying to return a connection between mind and body. _This is what I signed up for_ , she reminds herself, _this is what I asked for_. Spotting the light reflect off the small puddle in front of her, Dela’s hips twitch in reactive need against the floor, and she feels herself begin to be rebuilt, reconnecting with the joy that comes with the pain, the pleasure that comes with the desperation. They’re not nearly done yet. She can do this. She wants to. 

Looking up, Dela realizes Jinkx has been watching her this whole time, standing across the room, vodka in hand. A warmth of familiarity and care settles in her stomach; Jinkx has been giving her this time to recuperate, and watching her steadily to make sure she is okay. But even more than these things, Dela is comforted by the sight of Jinkx at all, remembering how lucky and fortunate she feels to be here, getting fucked in a way she could only dream of by the woman she was so used to dreaming of. After a slow breath, Dela rises to her feet. Jinkx takes this as an understanding that she can make her next move and walks to the couch, retrieving an emptied glass from the floor. 

She strides toward the kitchen area. “You look like you could use some water.” She gestures to the couch. “And sit down.” 

How clever of her, as always, masking an act of sadism as a genuine expression of care. Dela laughs lightly, coming off as almost resigned, accepting her wet and painful fate. “That’s generous of you. Thank you Mommy.” The buttplug stirs inside of her as she sits on the couch, knows her cunt is leaving a wet spot on the fabric, and she feels her bladder twitch in pain. She shifts her hips uncomfortably. 

Jinkx smiles at her, genuinely appreciative of her attitude and response, before starting to slide back into a more serious expression. Standing in front of her with the full glass of water, Jinkx begins, “it was very, very bad of you to leak on the floor like that, baby.” 

Dela pouts, lilting her voice childishly. “I know. It really was an accident.” 

“Was it really?” Clearly Jinkx hadn’t believed her before. 

“Yeah. I didn’t even know I did it until you said so.” 

At this, Jinkx’s eyes widen, obviously finding that very sexy. She’d fucked her so hard, made her into such a mindless toy that she pissed herself. “Really?”

“Honest.” 

“Fuck… that’s so hot.” She slides her hand over Dela’s skin, still claiming her little body as her own. “But you know I still have to punish you.” 

Dela nodded. “I know.” 

“So we’re gonna make sure you drink all this up and get back all that water you lost, okay?” 

Dela chews on her lip nervously and guiltily. She wants to agree entirely, to feel all that water spill down her again, but… “But, Mommy…” she makes it clear that she doesn’t want to complain, looking ashamed. “It already really hurts…”

“Does it?” Jinkx uses her free hand to pull Dela’s legs apart, repositioning her how she wants her. She moves to place her hand over Dela’s bladder and the younger girl lurches backward with a whine, pulling her knees in. Jinkx pushes her knees back down. “Don’t,” she warns. “Keep your legs open.” Breathing already quick and heavy in anticipation of the pleasure of discomfort, Dela nods. Jinkx brings her hand back to Dela and gently runs it across her front once, then comes back to above her bladder and starts to press. Dela’s knees jerk in instinctively but she pushes them back down on her own. “Wow baby, you’re right, that must hurt. No wonder you couldn’t help but piss on the floor.” Dela whines like a little girl and blushes, simultaneously embarrassed, ashamed, and relieved that Jinkx at least knows she’s in pain. Jinkx shakes her head and matches eye contact with Dela again. “Too bad I still have to punish you.” Dela bites her lip and whines, starting again to curl up into a ball. “Nope.” Jinkx forces her open again, this time pushing her legs open further. “If you close your legs like that one more time then I’m gonna have to make it 2 glasses of water, understand?” 

With a huff of fear, Dela nods and spreads her legs farther to make a point, still pouting. “Yes mommy.” 

“Good girl. Now, take as much of this as you can, okay?” Dela tilts her head back and opens her mouth, body already stirring with high-strung anticipation for the cold water. Jinkx brings the class of water to Dela’s swollen lips and begins to pour. Dela drinks it down eagerly, surprised to find herself to actually be thirsty. As she does, she thinks of how it will settle in her stomach and then move to fill her bladder even further, making her crazy with need and pain. In her own sick way, she’s looking forward to it. When only about ⅓ of the glass is full, Jinkx moves it and starts to dribble the water down Dela’s body, landing on her exposed chest and breasts, running down her skin all at once in cold traces that overstimulate her brain. Jinkx pushes Dela’s legs apart even farther and angles her hips up, then carefully begins to pour the last of the water directly over her pussy. Dela gasps and jumps, first instinct to jolt away, but then only spreads her legs farther, wanting to feel every second of the water chilling her most sensitive spot, despite her body trembling with adrenaline. She realizes why Jinkx is doing this — not only is the cold enough to send her body into overdrive, but the feeling of water pouring over her there is, to her body, reminiscent of what it feels like to pee, and suddenly she has to go even more than before. Dela whines pathetically and curls her fingers and toes and clenches her muscles, but refuses to pull her hips away, loving the torturous cold and wet. The water settles into the couch, leaving a puddle beneath her thighs, and from visuals alone it looks as though she pissed herself. Dela’s breathing is quick and heavy and eyes wide, even after the water stops, as she tries to regulate herself. “Good girl,” Jinkx praises. She slides her hand up Jinkx’s wet torso to grab her breast and fun her fingers over her nipple. At this, Dela squirms again, continually more aroused than she thought was possible. “You drank up all that water for me, so good. It’s almost like you want to be full.” Jinkx’s other hand goes back to crawl down Dela’s front and press her fingers lightly over her bladder, walking across it. “Is that right? You like how much it hurts? You like the desperation.” The second statement wasn’t a question — Jinkx was laying claim even to Dela’s reality and opinions. “An innocent, good little girl doesn’t like being hurt, doesn’t moan when they’re used, you know. They don’t like breaking the rules or being punished, and they certainly don’t like wetting themselves.” 

Dela knows she’s right, and she moans as all of this shame rolls through her like fire. Jinkx’s fingers press harder into Dela’s front and the younger girl recoils with a pathetic sob. “Mommy! It hurts!” 

Jinkx raises her eyebrows. “But you didn’t say stop, did you?” Dela felt caught — she was right. She didn’t say stop, she didn’t want her to stop. She wanted to be pushed to her breaking point and more. “I didn’t think so.” Coming to her knees in front of her, Jinkx starts to massage little circles onto the front of Dela’s bladder. “You love the torture, and the pain, and the fear. You love it every time I push you closer to breaking. But you don’t get to give in yet. I’m not done playing with you.” Dela’s breath catches in her throat as the other woman brings her face between her legs. Jinkx pushes Dela’s sticky lips apart with her tongue before pressing her mouth into Dela’s cunt. Dela lets out a low shivering moan and presses her hips up into Jinkx’s face. She feels incredible, wet and soft and skilled, and Dela already aches for more. But she remembers what Jinkx said earlier — this isn’t about her. Jinkx isn’t on her knees for her, giving her pleasure — Jinkx is claiming and torturing her body in a new way. 

“Yes,” Dela moans pathetically, “you use me so good, Mommy, fuck, I love it. I love how you hurt me.” Jinkx is massaging her cunt with her tongue but she can barely feel it, the soft sensation overshadowed by the increasing urgency in her bladder. But rather than warring, the two feelings combine, mixing soft and sharp, slow and urgent, and Dela’s body only knows how to continue to fuck against the little that Jinkx is giving her, even when she knows it will soon be stripped away. “You feel so fucking good!”

The warm wetness from Jinkx’s mouth again signals to her body that she should be peeing. She’s so overworked, she doesn’t know how to manage the relaxation needed to have Jinkx’s tongue feel good and also keep herself clenched up so she doesn’t start to pee. As Jinkx works her lips and tongue into her, Dela starts to lose control, loses herself in Jinkx’s tongue a little too far and — Dela feels the first prick of piss exit her and she gasps, recoiling her hips back and clenching her muscles, pressing her thighs together. She manages to stop it before she leaks for more than a second, even though now that she’s started, her body is begging wildly for more, desperate for release, and she whines in frustrated pain. She scrunches herself up, and then she realizes — she just pissed into Jinkx’s mouth. That’s disgusting. A wave of revolt courses through her, but it makes her shiver with lust, and she realizes just how disappointed in herself she is. This was never part of the plan, wasn’t something she was ever interested in, yet now that it happened her body is surging and seething with an arousal fueled only by disgust and shame. She’s sure she looks terrified, and realizes her thighs are shaking as her hips squirm on the couch, responding to her desperation. It’s really starting to get bad. 

Staring down the terrified younger girl, Jinkx slowly wipes off her lips. Her expression is unreadable. Dela whines in shame. What is she going to do to her? What even is there left to do to her? Did Jinkx enjoy that? Or did she hate it? Wordlessly, the older woman stands and slaps Dela across the face. Her head rings, but she understands — she deserved that. Dela starts to recoil further into her ball of shame when Jinkx grabs her by the hair and pulls her upward. Dela cries out in pain and stumbles behind, trying to keep up with Jinkx as she leads her by the hair to the bedroom. 

“Mommy, I’m sorry!” Dela cries. “It was an accident, I’m really, really sorry!” 

No response. Just leading her forward by the hair. 

Dela tries a new approach. “I’m a really bad girl, so disgusting, so so nasty and bad and I’m so ashamed, Mommy.” 

Nothing. They reach the bedroom and Jinkx pushes her toward the bed. Dela stumbles forward, barely catching herself on the mattress. Jinkx is quick to go to her suitcases, and Dela doesn’t dare move until Jinkx instructs her to. She clutches the hotel comforter with white knuckles, all the tension inside of her vibrating wildly. Finally, Jinkx turns back to her, holding handcuffs. She stands Dela back up and cuffs one of her wrists. Dela doesn’t resist, body limp and moldable like a ragdoll in Jinkx’s arms, knowing the only way out is the path of least resistance. She brings Dela around to the foot of the bed so her back is pressed to the board at the end of the bed and she is facing the wall. “Squat,” she orders, and Dela does so. “Don’t move.” 

The pain and need in her bladder skyrockets in this position, and Dela’s face screws up in pain. “Oh, fuck!” She whines and curses, trying to steady her mind and body as it courses with adrenaline. “Mommy, I don’t think I can do this!” 

Jinkx doesn’t even take notice, not acknowledging her words whatsoever. She brings the other cuff around the bedpost and locks it around Dela’s wrist — she’s secured to the bed now. There’s nowhere to run. Already facing away from her, back at her suitcase, Jinkx pulls out a sizeable vibrator, and Dela gets excited, ready for it to be used on her. But Jinkx moves past her, out of sight, and Dela hears the rustling of cloth and creak of wood of the bed. What is she doing? She hears shuffling, and then the vibrator switches on, and she hears Jinkx huff. She’s — she’s masturbating. She’s just left her here. She restrained her and left her here to suffer while she pleasures herself, and Dela doesn’t even get the privileges of watching or being used. 

Dela is struck with a feeling of betrayal, shame, and panic. She doesn’t know what to do. There is nothing to do. Jinkx could leave her there for 30 seconds or 30 minutes, and Dela certainly wouldn’t be lasting 30 more minutes. Physically, she wouldn’t be able to take it. Already, in this squatting position, she’s bouncing and shifting her hips, clenching her muscles desperately, fighting against all of the instincts in her body telling her that she has to go, or at least has to close her legs. But she can’t let Jinkx down, not again. She’s already been a bad girl so many times tonight. 

She doesn’t realize how much she’s been inadvertently huffing and whining with pain and fear until she hears a loud smack on the bed, followed by Jinkx’s angry voice. “Would you shut up?!” 

Dela’s teeth bite down on her lip and she chokes back a sob. She decides the best answer to that is silence. Dela twists her wrists in the cuffs, anxious body unable to keep still as she fidgets to let out the excess energy built up in her system. The muscles in her thighs are trembling visibly as they threaten to close to keep herself from peeing. This is maddening, terrifying, she feels like she might just break and go crazy. She’s so tense and high strung that she can’t even focus on the sexy sounds of Jinkx coming from the bed behind her — sighs and moans, wet squishing, the pulse of the toy. In any other situation, listening to the goddess-like Jinkx fuck herself would be a dream and a treat, but Dela can barely take in any sounds at all as her mind whirs only with anxiety and need. 

She has no idea how much time has passed. It could have been a minute or two or ten, but Dela is losing the war against her body, fast. It doesn’t help that she knows the water she just drank is settling into her bladder now, and that with every second that passes, the more pressure builds. Her face is contorted with pain and concentration, her entire body is trembling, her pussy is swollen and aching with need, and it seems like every few seconds Dela has to pull her hips back up and in order to keep herself from leaking onto the carpeted hotel floor again. This is true torture. She gives herself a few more seconds to listen to Jinkx, to try and tell if she’s close or slowing down, but it sounds too steady, and, caving in to her desperation, Dela allows herself to break into begs and sobs. “I can’t do this!” she finally calls, struck by how pathetic, high and needy her voice is. “Mommy, I can’t do this, I can’t do it, I NEED to pee, I HAVE to, oh my god it hurts so bad, it hurts SO bad, please PLEASE let me piss!” She tugs on the bedpost and pulls her hips up, twitching violently. Her voice breaks into a sob as she shakes and whines. “It huuurts! Mommyy!!” After a few more thrusts inside of Jinkx, the sound of the vibrator switches off and Dela almost collapses with relief, hoping to god that means that Jinkx is going to come and let her pee, and not that she’s going to punish her for whining. 

Jinkx is finally standing in front of her, acknowledging her existence again, watching her writhe and cry on the floor. She leans down and makes quick work of the handcuffs before she pulls the shaking girl to her feet again. “Up.” Dela immediately clenches her thighs together and bounces and Jinkx watches her like a lioness studying her prey, herself flushed and breathing heavy, clearly having gotten herself close with her time alone. She must have gotten a sick thrill out of leaving Dela to suffer as she fucked herself, as she looks aflame and excited, drinking in every moment of Dela’s torture. She tilts Dela’s head up, holding her chin as the younger girl continues to whine and bounce. “That’s a pretty potty dance you’ve got there, baby. Have you learned your lesson yet?” 

“Yyyes!!” Dela cries. 

“That you can only overflow when Mommy says so?” Jinkx’s tone is painfully calm to Dela, who is at wit’s end. 

“Yes!!! Please!! Please let me!”

“Well, are you all full?” To inspect her, Jinkx forces Dela’s hands away from her crotch and runs her hand over Dela’s front, hardly pressing, but even the lightest touch is enough to make Dela cry out. 

“Yes!! I’m so full, I’m so full!” She recoils back into her defensive stance, knocking Jinkx’s hand out of the way. “It hurts SO bad, PLEASE!” 

“I don’t think you’re full yet.” 

Dela lets out a loud sob and doubles forward. She really can’t do this anymore. She didn’t know this could hurt this bad. “No!!!” 

“Your pussy’s empty, baby. I thought my little slut wanted me to fill her up,” Jinkx corrects, but that doesn’t soothe Dela. She has to go, now, and she’s whining and shaking violently, putting all of her effort and concentration into keeping it in, into being good for Jinkx, into being in more and more pain. Working quickly, Jinkx climbs onto the bed and drags Dela on after her. Forcing her legs apart, she positions Dela so she is straddling over her stomach, squirming and twitching above her. “You’ve been such a fun toy for me today, but Mommy’s gotta fill your last hole before she can let you overflow. Ready?” It’s more of a warning than a question, and Dela is hardly responsive anyway, all of her energy focused on not peeing. Jinkx stuffs the thick pink vibrator inside Dela and the younger girl screams out. It’s wide and thick inside her, pressing against the fullness from her bladder and the plug in her ass. It makes her feel a transcendent warmness, filling her whole body, as Jinkx pushes it all the way inside ber. The vibrations rattle her to her bones and Jinkx starts to fuck her with it, skilled hand pumping the thick toy in and out of her shaking body. For one moment, Dela is filled with the most torturous bliss of being absolutely filled to the brim. She’s finally full, totally stuffed — complete in an almost divine way. But there is no satisfaction here, like she had expected — Dela’s mind and soul are numb with absolute desperation as her body convulses, out of her control, muscles spasming. And then, told simply, as if Dela’s entire sanity wasn’t resting on this permission: “Okay baby, you can overflow now.” 

She wastes no time, and with shaky, violent sobs, Dela releases, strong stream of warm piss finally rushing out of her. It falls onto Jinkx’s stomach, rushes over Jinkx’s hand as she fucks her with the vibrator, streams down her straddling legs and across her pussy, making it warm and wet. Dela whines out mindlessly, completely overstimulated, body far beyond the control of her mind. Dela can feel every place her piss runs across, warm and smooth, her skin hyper-sensitive to its temperature and movement, mind eagerly absorbing every second of this sensation. “Ohhh, yes!” Her eyes roll back into her head as she moans and trembles with equal parts shame and desire, both sitting darkly in the cavern of her chest. “Yes, yes, yes!” she whines. The emotional feeling of letting go and the physical feeling of its warmth on her is far more erotic than she ever could have anticipated. It’s a state of arousal she’s truly never reached before, body surging with pleasure as she pisses over both of them. 

Beneath her, Jinkx moans and curses, high theatrical voice panting with lust as she watches Dela finally overflow and feels her stream come down on her skin. This moment of release for Dela is a moment of triumph for Jinkx as she continues to fuck into her with the vibrator, beyond aroused by witnessing how far she had driven Dela, just how cruel she had been. She’s almost as fucked out as the younger girl, clinging to an acute dominance through the fog of lust as she witnesses her absolute desperation, making Jinkx the hottest she’s maybe ever been. She starts to ramble through her arousal, voice a lustful growl, pace matching the thrusts of her wrist inside Dela as she feels that hand be covered in her wetness. “Fuck, you were so full baby, must’ve hurt so bad. You’re overflowing so good for Mommy, all over Mommy, feels so fucking good baby, you sexy little girl, your piss feels so good on me, so good.” Dela is gasping and blinking to try and steady herself, to try and calm down, to try and have any grasp on her reality, but her whole body is shaking as she lets out all of her piss. She looks down and watches it flow out of her, sees it run down Jinkx’s arm, sees Jinkx’s front wet with it, sees it soak into the bed and her thighs twitch violently, she starts fucking herself down onto the thick vibrator. Hands clutching onto Jinkx desperately, Dela rocks herself up and down on it, feeling it shake her little body more with each thrust. “Yeah baby, fuck yourself on Mommy’s toy like the desperate little slutty baby you are,” Jinkx encourages. Dela whines, Jinkx’s words putting her even closer to the edge, face screwed up in shame, excitement and desperation. As she starts to push her hips down onto the toy, she feels herself stop peeing, but still feels a pressure in her bladder telling her that there’s still more to go. Frustrated and overstimulated, Dela only whines and pants, unable to think clearly enough to communicate anything to Jinkx as the older woman continues to push the vibrator inside of her, to use her holes. “You look so fucked out, little slut. Are you gonna come soon?” Dela can’t respond, only whining louder than before and pulling her thighs in closer as she feels her inner muscles start to convulse, and, with a groan of frustration and lust, Jinkx pulls the vibrator out of Dela.

“Mommy!” Dela cries, the only word she knows. Dela sobs and curses, her aching cunt pounding in the emptiness Jinkx had just left, but she does not complain. Instead her body falls forward in resignation to Jinkx, leaning her whole bodyweight on her. She is so, so needy, but entirely reliant on Jinkx, who has proved time and time again how Dela is only a toy for her, and how she will torture her as long as she wants. She has no other options but for her Mommy to choose how she wants to use her. 

Dela shifts her hips around and fucks down on the air, body still reacting to a sensation that is no longer there. Skin flushed a deep pink, entire body trembling, eyes blown out, lips hanging open, legs covered in piss and pussy literally dripping, Dela is the image of sex, of submission, of fucked out desperation. Herself looking too close to the edge, incredibly turned on by making her prey overflow all over herself, Jinkx isn’t quite done with her yet. She has one more thing she’s been wanting to do to her. “Stupid slut. Don’t you remember your little holes belong to me, baby? I decide when you come.” Dela can only whine in return, mind and body reeling. Jinkx pushes Dela up and off of her, laying her down so the younger girl is now the one on her back. Dela is nearly totally limp, Jinkx able to move her however she wants, and Dela through her daze enjoys how Jinkx takes complete control of her body. She notices how the sheets feel damp beneath her, and this only turns her on more, feeling so disgusting and perverse. 

Above her, Jinkx grabs Dela’s leg and pushes it out and back. With all the determination and grace of her experience, the older woman places her own legs above and below Dela’s, and the younger girl’s breath catches in her throat once again. She’s never scissored before, and the anticipation of how smooth and wet and warm Jinkx will feel against her makes Dela reel with need. Her hips push up into the air, desperate for friction. 

But Jinkx doesn’t immediately push her hips down into Dela’s. “You’re the most disgusting little child I’ve ever seen. My bad, bad girl. How would you like it if I treated you like you treated me?” Dela doesn’t know what she means, staring up at Jinkx agape until Jinkx spreads Dela open, positions her cunt over hers and, with a groan of her own, starts to piss on Dela’s cunt. The younger girl lets out the loudest moan she’s ever made and nearly goes cross-eyed from the amount of disgusted arousal that rocks her entire body. Jinkx’s stream covers Dela’s pussy from her clit down across her entire cunt and into the white hotel sheets. Her every nerve is hyper-sensitive to the warm wetness, and her hips jolt upwards on their own, body attuned only to how mind-blowingly incredible Jinkx feels on her. She’s gasping violently, so aroused she is non-verbal, hips speaking for her as she convulses. Body acting completely on its own accord, the sensations overwhelm her and Dela starts to leak herself, the rest of her bladder starting to empty and run down Dela’s desperate, throbbing red cunt. The feeling of the two streams of piss running across her hypersensitive cunt is almost enough to make her come on its own, but still Dela is desperate, sanity contingent on Jinkx’s mercy. As she sees Dela start to leak herself, Jinkx moans wildly above her and finally can’t take it any more. Still pissing, she presses her cunt all the way into Dela’s and starts to rock. The two women moan out and thrust violently against each other, completely lost to the needs of their bodies, to the absolute overwhelming bliss coming from their cunts. Their piss streams run against each others pussies as they grind their desperate wetness into each other as they both moan and cry and pant. With high-pitched whines and desperate cries, they come together almost instantly, put over the edge by the intensely erotic feeling of their wet pussies and piss rubbing against each other. Dela’s muscles convulse so violently she almost blacks out as she so desperately presses her hips into Jinkx, bladder still emptying onto herself, Jinkx and the mattress. Her little arms and fingers clutch desperately to the older woman as they both come against each other, bodies pressing together determinedly. Dela’s finally attained the satisfaction she has been so desperate for, not just this evening but ever since she first left Jinkx’s hotel room all those months ago. As the warm bliss rings through every cell in her body, Dela feels calm, content, fulfilled and complete. 

Their frantic search for friction finally comes to a stop, and Jinkx allows herself to fall forward, using the last of her energy to untangle her legs from Dela before sprawling on the bed beside her. Dela smiles to herself, charmed by the other woman’s open display of exhaustion. There’s no longer that veil of role play between them with Jinkx trying to maintain her power and hierarchy. Now they both just feel like people, familiar strangers, having gotten what they need from one another. Dela presses her hands to her face and rubs her eyes, mind swimming as she slowly starts to get her bearings, coming out of subspace and back into her body. “God,” she finally croaks, voice hoarse and throat comically dry. “That was incredible.” 

Jinkx laughs breathily. “Well I try.” 

“You succeed.” Dela smiles back. She slowly becomes aware that the sheets beneath her are very wet, and this fact is significantly less arousing than it would have been 2 minutes earlier. 

Noticing her discomfort, Jinkx laughs again. “You think it’s too late at night for me to get a new set of sheets?” She quickly answers her own question. “No — they’ll probably even bring them to us. Thank god.” Jinkx turns her head dramatically to look over at Dela, instead of talking to the ceiling. “Do you want to stay the night?” 

Her stomach jolts with excitement, like butterflies hit with an electric shock. Dela didn’t know her body had that much energy left in it. “Really?” 

“Yes, baby. I couldn’t kick you out after this.” Dela knows the joke relies on a foundation of truth. 

“The most generous mommy ever,” Dela quips back. 

“Don’t get smart with me. You know it’s true. And the trains are closed by now anyway.” With an overdramatic grunt, Jinkx hoists herself up and off the bed. “I’m gonna order some new sheets.” 

Watching her walk over to the hotel phone, Dela summons the last of her strength to hoist herself up off the bed once again. Her thighs tremble as she stands, and her arms feel weak. _Am I really that out of shape?_ Or was that really just that intense? She notices Jinkx watching her, phone pressed to her ear, as she strips the sheets off the bed. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jinkx offers once off the phone, reaching to place a hand on Dela’s shoulder out of affection and gratitude. 

Dela huffs a small laugh. “We made this mess together, it’s not your responsibility.” 

“I’ve already put you through enough,” Jinkx says with a smile, eyes shining at Dela before collecting the sheets and bringing them to sit beside the door. 

“I’m still standing,” Dela counters. 

“Barely, look at you!” The older woman lets out a sparkly laugh that makes Dela’s insides tingle. Turning away, Jinkx speaks over her shoulder. “I’m going to take a shower. You can join if you want.” Dela smiles to herself, quickly following after, charmed by how Jinkx so easily takes charge of her own life. She’s wrapped up entirely in Jinkx’s little world, and feels privileged for it. 

Stepping into the same bathroom as the one that served as the setting for her first encounter with Jinkx almost makes Dela dizzy with all the body memories flooding her system at once. That wall is where she ate her out, and that corner is where she pressed her against the wall. Again, Dela is stunned by her luck and her fortune, and a subtle wave of arousal runs through her body once again with her happiness. Jinkx steps forward to turn the shower on, and Dela watches her, careful and affectionate. Without the sexual tension between them debilitating all of Dela’s attention, Jinkx almost looks like just another human being. She’s gorgeous, of course, but without the thick fog of arousal and desperation clouding her vision, Dela feels like she can truly see her better, as just another woman spending her free time having fun with a stranger. It’s humbling, this humanizing gaze, and Dela is strangely comfortable with it — instead of being afraid of the crumble of divinity, the tangible humanity is even more endearing. 

“What?” Jinkx’s bright red hair falls in front of her face as she looks back at Dela, tone challenging and amused. 

Dela smiles to herself. “Nothing. Just still taking it all in while I can.” 

“How morbid. Shut up and get in.” Dela rolls her eyes playfully and follows Jinkx into the shower. The streams of scalding water are only big enough to cover one of them at a time, so she stands shivering while the water flows over Jinkx’s skin. Her mascara starts to run immediately, and again, her humanization is endearing to her. Jinkx’s lipstick smudges, her hair lays flat against her skin, her eyebrows scrunch. It’s a beautiful thing to behold, just beautiful enough to make the uncomfortable cold worth it. Finally opening her eyes, Jinkx wipes her already smudged makeup with the back of her hand and laughs at Dela. “Don’t look so dejected.” 

“It’s cold!” Dela protests, not without a small laugh of her own. 

Jinkx tilts her head in mocking concern. “I’m sorry, has Mommy been neglecting you? Poor little girl, so helpless without me.” Dela rolls her eyes again, and Jinkx raises her eyebrows, taken aback. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” 

_Oh. Are we playing again?_ The lines are blurred, Dela doesn’t know how to act, but her bratty instinct kicks in before she can stop it. Looking off to the side, playing innocent, she mews, “no Mommy.” 

“Lying brat will never fucking learn.” Abruptly, Jinkx pulls the shower door open. “Get out,” she orders. “If you’re going to act like that then you’re just gonna stay dirty and covered in your own piss like the disgusting little girl you are. I don’t care.” 

Dela stares at her open-mouthed. She hadn’t been prepared to start playing again, and certainly hadn’t expected that her body would even be capable of being turned on again after such an intense night. Yet here she is, being bossed around again, and here she is, blood gathering back between her legs whenever Jinkx says nasty things to her. She really is as much of a slut as Jinkx scolds her for being, isn’t she? Finally collecting herself, Dela clamors out, Jinkx shutting the shower door behind her. The vivid image of the older woman has become wobbly shapes abstracted by the warped glass of the door, and this intangibility of Jinkx is the worst punishment of all. Not knowing what she should do, or what she is allowed to do, Dela just stands there, bare feet overlapping each other in shameful stance on the tiled floor, body vibrating with evolutionary defenses against the cold, and she waits, in silence, heart in her throat, to be given new orders. 

Time drags by as she waits, only activity for her brain being the puzzle of trying to decipher what Jinkx is doing in the shower from the abstract colors behind the glass. Jinkx says nothing to her, and Dela is too afraid to move, despite her anxious brain whirring with concerns of whether it’s weird that she’s just standing here, if she should say something to further the plot of the scene, but she’s determined to prove she’s at least learned some kind of lesson tonight, and is truly averse to any more punishment that could come her way. She’s happy to play, but can’t take much more hardship. 

Dela’s heart leaps more than she’d admit when Jinkx reopens the shower door with a loud thud. “Good girl, waiting so patiently. Come back in.” 

The younger girl leaps at the chance and is eager to redeem herself. “Thank you Mommy.” Jinkx guides her to step under the shower, and Dela sighs out as the hot water hits her back. 

Jinkx’s hands haven’t left Dela’s sides. Her voice is low and lustful again as her hands start to smooth over Dela’s torso. “Mmm, of course baby. I need to make sure my little girl gets all clean, don’t I? I can’t let you make another set of sheets all dirty can I? I wouldn’t be a very good Mommy letting you run around like that.” Dela bites down on her lip as she huffs out another aroused breath. God damn it. She’s exhausted, still trembling from the last round, but here is Jinkx in front of her, cooing the dirtiest things to her in her sweetest voice, mixing praise and shame and power into every statement. Rationally, she knows that if she really needs to stop, she can tell her, but Dela is already aching again. There is no better feeling than Jinkx claiming her body, and Dela wants only to surrender herself once again. 

“Yes Mommy, thank you, please make me all clean.” Dela’s words are careful and encouraging. _Please go easy on me._

“Good girl,” Jinkx purrs. She reaches behind Dela to grab her soap, squirting a generous amount onto her hands, the citrusy floral scent making Dela briefly dizzy. Jinkx gets to work, sliding her soapy hands all across Dela’s body, and the younger girl sighs out. Simply the sensation of Jinkx’s skin against hers is calming, her large yet feminine hands caressing over her bare skin with strength and tenderness. Jinkx is claiming her body, but not in an aggressive way this time, instead her control comforting. Dela can give herself over to the older woman and know that her body is safe with her. She’s being taken care of, cleaned, for the purpose of kink but true nonetheless. Dela feels warm all over, body and soul. Jinkx’s fingers slide down to Dela’s ass, taking their time there, massaging small circles into her muscle. Dela bites back a wide smile and spreads her legs, pushing her hips back into Jinkx’s hands the lower they go on her body. Jinkx smiles, hazel eyes flashing up at her beyond the faint remnants of makeup still lingering on her pale skin. “Feel good baby?” 

Dela can’t help but smile wider and push her hips back more communicatively. “Yes Mommy, feels really good.” She gently places a hand on Jinkx’s arm. “Everything you do feels so good.” Jinkx sinks to her knees, and a bolt of excitement jumps straight to Dela’s clit. She looks so damn sexy on her knees like this, wet hair pushed back showing off every angle of her face, soft thighs and hips flaring out beneath her. The sight of her alone is nearly enough to make Dela moan, but then Jinkx’s hands move to spread the soap across Dela’s legs and she can’t help but sigh and surrender as her body asks for more. “You’re such a good Mommy. I’m so lucky. You take such good care of me, cleaning me when I’m dirty, teaching me right from wrong.” 

It’s evident on Jinkx’s face that Dela’s words are turning her on as much as Jinkx’s words had always done for her. She flushes deeper, sucks in a quicker breath, a smirk tugs at her pink lips and a more excited eagerness lights up her eyes. “Mmm, thank you baby. And you’re being such a good girl for me, taking a good bath for Mommy.” 

At this, Dela rolls her hips back and down, body responding for a need for friction that she’s reluctant to admit she has. Frustrated with herself, Dela presses a hand to her forehead and laughs, resigned. “You’re so hot!” What she really means is something more along the lines of ‘this dynamic is incredibly arousing to me and you know exactly how to manipulate the situation to turn me on wildly, and it’s so frustrating yet equally liberating to feel so out of control of my own life,’ but this will have to do for now. 

“Hush.” Smiling, Jinkx rinses the rest of the soap off her hands and Dela’s body. “Now, I have to make sure you’re all clean _everywhere,_ alright baby?” Her strong hands come to rest on Dela’s thighs and Dela’s clit throbs with anticipation. “You’re gonna be a good girl and let Mommy make sure your little pussy is all clean, right?” 

“Yes,” Dela breathes without hesitation, spreading her legs wider. “Yes Mommy, please, I’m such a dirty little girl.” 

Jinkx starts to press claiming kisses into Dela’s thighs, strong fingers still holding her legs in place. Looking up at Dela, her eyes glimmer with a challenge. “You want Mommy to clean your dirty little pussy up with her tongue?” 

Dela’s composure finally falters, and she lets out the littlest moan of desperation and her hips pull closer to Jinkx’s face. “ _Please_ ,” she begs, her pleading bare in her voice. “I want to be all good and clean for you.” She’s amazed by how quickly and easily Jinkx was able to reassert control over her, to manipulate her to this point of foggy need. It had only been minutes, and Dela was begging for her, cunt throbbing with every perverse sentence the older woman teased her with. “Please lick me clean.” 

Jinkx pushes her swollen lips apart and presses her warm, strong tongue into Dela’s cunt. The younger girl squeaks and leans into her, arms reaching for the older woman to steady herself. Jinkx’s tongue unabashedly claims Dela’s body, caressing every inch of her. She doesn’t have the energy to cling to any form of control or sanity, and just gives herself over to Jinkx, allows herself to be lost in the warm wetness of her miraculous mouth. 

“Yes,” Dela squeaks, voice high-pitched and desperate. Her body buzzes with excitement as her partner elicits her endless gasps and moans. “So fucking good, so good, oh _Mommy._ ” Jinkx hums into her folds and Dela can feel the vibration ring through her body, and she moans out, pressing her hips closer into Jinkx’s face. “Please, please more, mmm _please,_ please lick my dirty little pussy all clean Mommy, clean up my bad girl mess with your tongue, oh fuck.” Her mouth hangs open as she pants, breath coming broken and heavy as the whole of her attention is absorbed by Jinkx’s hot mouth on her cunt. She’s insatiable — she needs Jinkx harder, faster, deeper, and she whines out and her hips stutter downward in desperation. Jinkx responds to this by shoving her tongue hard into the top of Dela’s clit, sending a lightning bolt of shock and arousal through her entire body, and Dela doubles forward with a loud cry. “Oh, fuck!!” Jinkx keeps pressing her tongue into this spot, the absolute overwhelm of this sensation making Dela’s legs shake violently beneath her and her breath come in erratic gasps. She cries out — it’s almost too much to handle, but Jinkx’s stong hands hold her firmly in place against her face. As Dela shakes and cries, Jinkx, without warning, pushes two of her fingers into Dela’s slick pussy with a hum of approval. Overwhelmed by that same evil concoction of fullness and desperation as before, Dela fucks against her violently, clinging onto her for support. Her hips push back into Jinkx’s strong fingers, and forward into Jinkx’s hot tongue, neither sensation ever quite enough. She whines out in frustration as she growls and pants, body working desperately to reach her climax. Dela pries her eyes open to look down and sees Jinkx’s beautiful face buried between her legs, sees the smooth skin of her back and her ass, and Dela shudders. _That’s my Mommy,_ she thinks with the last of her sanity, _fucking me so good._ With another encouraging hum, Jinkx pushes a third finger into Dela’s tight wetness and the younger girl moans out, feeling stretched and full. Fingernails digging into Jinkx’s skin, Dela continues to fuck into Jinkx, breathing heavy, “don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Jinkx presses her tongue even harder into Dela’s clit and this spark combines with the deep fullness of her fingers inside of her to finally push Dela over the edge. High-pitched breathy whines leave her throat as her hips buck and stutter urgently and forcefully onto Jinkx, taking in every inch and moment of pleasure that she can get from her. “Yes, yes, yes!” She whines and shakes, riding out her orgasm on Jinkx’s face until finally her hips slow, she begins to steady her breathing and she is refamiliarized with the world outside Jinkx. 

The older woman pulls her fingers out of her carefully, a wide grin across her red lips. She licks off her fingers, licks her lips and stands, laughing as Dela leans against the wall, shaken and surrendered. Jinkx places her hand on the top Dela’s head, remarking “Good girl” before stepping out of the shower, leaving Dela to collect herself as the warm shower water continues to beat down against her back. Dela gives herself a minute, allows herself a break from the whirlwind that is Jinkx. She focuses on the feeling of each jet of water on her skin, relaxing her muscles, and this reintegration with her body makes her realize just how exhausted she is. As her adrenaline fades and her consciousness awakens, she realizes that she hurts — her thighs tremble, her back hurts, her poor asshole feels uncomfortably raw. But this is satisfying. A glimmer of pride hums within her as she takes stock of her body. This was everything she wanted and needed, and it was real, and it was hers alone. Dela tilts her face up toward the showerhead and tries to rub off whatever is left of her makeup. She wants to get out of the shower soon, be reunited with Jinkx, savor every moment of their limited time together, but this was the first true peace she had had in hours, much needed after such an intense scene. Dela smooths her small hands over her body, reacquainting herself with her material, biological reality. _These are my legs, these are my tits, these are my hands. I am a stable adult in control of my body and my life. I am okay._ These are all things she knows, and were never truly lost, but things she need reminding of nonetheless, in order to fully come back into herself. While the surrender was liberating, the reality couldn’t be escaped for too long, and it was time again for Dela to step back into her body and reclaim herself. 

She shuts off the shower and towels herself off before shuffling contentedly back into the bedroom. There, Jinkx was in the process of retrieving her sex toys and accumulating them in a small haphazard pile on the floor. The bed had been made, brand new clean sheets covering it. Dela laughed, “they definitely heard me, didn’t they?” 

“Oh absolutely,” Jinkx affirmed, laughing along. “Not to mention the sex toys and lingerie everywhere.” She throws the pink vibrator in the direction of her pile and it rolls away. “I’m sure it’s not the first time it’s happened, if that makes you feel any better.” She punctuates her sentence with a low giggle, amused by herself. With a theatrical sigh, she crawls onto the bed and splays out dramatically on top of the covers. Looking up at Dela, Jinkx proclaims, “I’m going to bed, because I’m an old lady.” Dela glances at the clock, it’s 3am. This is early in her world? Jinkx waves her hand lazily, “you’re welcome to do whatever you want, but it just can’t involve me.” 

“No I’d like to go to sleep, too,” Dela replies with a smile and moves to pull back the covers of the bed. 

Irony in her tone, Jinkx mocks herself as she chastises, “you’re right, it’s far past your bedtime young lady.” 

“Yes Mommy,” Dela replies dutifully, not without her own layer of sarcasm. Dela’s pulled back the covers until she can’t anymore, Jinkx still sprawled on top of them. The younger girl raises her eyebrows expectantly and Jinkx huffs dramatically, before letting out a series of loud, overly theatrical grunts as she pries herself off the bed, only to shuffle two feet over and properly under the covers. 

As soon as she gets settled and closes her eyes, they pop back open again. “Ah, shit.” An embarrassed smile coats her face before Jinkx looks sheepishly over at Dela, and Dela already knows what Jinkx is about to ask her to do. “Would you—“

“Yes.” 

“Turn out the lights?” Jinkx giggles come from her chest as she watches Dela dutifully stride away. “Thank you!” Dela walks through the entire hotel suite, clicking off light switches as she goes. “And is the door locked?” Jinkx calls from the bed. 

“Yes, I already checked.” _Does she really expect me not to check for these things? I barely know her and already can tell this is the kind of thing she’d forget._ Dela finishes her tasks and makes her way back to the bedroom to find Jinkx peeking up at her, looking guilty. “What?” 

Jinkx grins and giggles again at her own sheepish reliance. “Could you bring me some water?” 

“Oh my god.” Dela fights back a smile and simply turns away, heading for the kitchen, where of course she had just been turning the lights off a second ago. 

“Thank you baby!” 

“Mm-hmm.” Dela quickly returns and hands off the water, finding herself grinning. As frustrating as she is, Jinkx is awful cute like this. Dela stands over her with raised brows, watching Jinkx sip at her water. “Anything else, _madame_?” 

Jinkx shakes her head with a small satisfied smile as she sets the glass of water next to the bed. “Nope.” 

“I’m not getting back up,” Dela threatens. 

“Really, nothing else.” 

“Alright…” Setting down her skeptical charade, Dela finally climbs in bed and switches off the last light. 

Immediately, Jinkx shuffles beside her. “Come here baby.” Dela slides into her, but isn’t met with Jinkx’s face or chest, no, she has her back to her. Laughing internally at the inevitability of this dominant woman being the little spoon, Dela wraps her arm around Jinkx and pulls her tighter into her. Jinkx lets out a satisfied hum and relaxes into her arms, and Dela smiles contently, her mind, body and soul all feeling safe and warm. She sighs, taking in a long breath of the honeysuckle scent coming from the nape of Jinkx’s neck, and snuggles herself closer into her. Dela is certain she is the luckiest girl in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely hope that there are some people who have actually read this far, and who enjoyed this. This has to be somebody's holy grail fic, right? No, just mine? Okay. I accept this. 
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed this... I know it was a lot and won't be everybody's cup of wa--I mean, tea, but hearing from you means SO much to me. The reason why I didn't abandon this project is because of the lovely reaction I got in my comments from part I and I am so thankful for you all. 
> 
> Now the question is... part 3? ;)
> 
> xoxo <3
> 
> Edit 9/21/19 — This has gotten many more views, kudos and comments than I anticipated and I’m so thankful!! Getting to see higher numbers every time I check makes my heart warm.  
> Remember I’m always open to requests and ideas for this fic or others. Slide in my dms if you want.  
> I’d also like to plug my other fic, Show Me How You Burlesque, which is also more Jinkx/Dela kinky goodness, but also much more relationship building and healing.  
> Thanks again loves!


End file.
